Química Laylor - Laura Prepon & Taylor Schilling 2016
by Lefelux
Summary: Fic Laylor (no Vauseman) Química - Laura Prepon & Taylor Schilling.
1. Laura Prepon & Taylor Schilling

**N/A:** historia **Laylor** , no Alex y Piper.

* * *

Laura Prepon & Taylor Schilling.

 **#1:**

—Taylor. ¿Una cosa que te guste o destaques de Laura en estos cuatro años de trabajo con ella? —Preguntó el periodista.

—Su mirada, pero es algo relativo —Respondió.

Confusa, Laura frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que dibujó una sonrisa. Su mirada se depositó sobre los ojos de Taylor.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Quiso saber Prepon un tanto intrigada.

—Bueno, tu mirada es una de las cosas que más atractiva te hace, pero a la vez me intimida hasta el punto de sentir un nerviosismo interno. Pero es algo bueno —Aclaró Taylor.

Laura no pudo evitar sonreír. De inmediato sintió algo inexplicable en su pecho, Taylor jamás le había confesado tal cosa.

—¿Y a ti, Laura? ¿Una cosa que te guste o destaques de Taylor?

—La confianza que depositó en mí desde el primer momento en el que nos conocimos. En las escenas de sexo, Taylor lo hizo todo más fácil y cómodo. Ambas teníamos que tocarnos partes íntimas, y ella me dijo que confiaba en mí. " _Tocase donde tocase iba a estar bien, ella se fiaba de mí_ ". Eso me dio más seguridad y conseguimos tener una química increíble.

Taylor asintió con la cabeza.

—Recuerdo esa conversación. Antes de grabar la primera escena de sexo juntas, Laura se acercó a mí y me dijo; " _Taylor, voy a poner mi mano aquí, también aquí, y quizás aquí_ ". Y yo le dije; " _Hazlo, toques donde toques estaré de acuerdo. Confío en ti"_.

* * *

Después de la entrevista, Taylor y Laura cenarían juntas en casa de esta última, no era la primera vez que eso sucedía. Prepon era la encargada de cocinar lo que iban a cenar y aunque a Taylor la cocina no se le daba muy bien…quiso ayudarla siguiendo sus instrucciones.

Laura estaba frente a los fogones encargándose de lo que estaba cocinando en la cazuela de aluminio fundido. A su izquierda, Taylor se encargaba de hacer una masa sobre la encimera de la cocina.

—¡Maldita sea! —Se quejó Taylor cuando la masa para la empanada que estaba amasando no le quedaba consistente.

Laura frunció ligeramente los labios aguantando la risa mientras observaba como Taylor empezaba una guerra con la comida donde claramente la rubia tenía desventaja.

—Laura, te estoy viendo. No es chistoso, es la segunda vez que empiezo de cero con la masa…

Sus miradas se encontraron.

—No quiero herir tus sentimientos, pero la cocina y tú no sois muy amigas —Inquirió.

—Desafortunadamente no todo el mundo nació sabiendo cocinar como es tu caso.

Laura rio por el tono sarcástico que Taylor utilizó en su última frase.

—No te lo tomes a la defensiva.

Taylor se dio por vencida y paró de amasar para mirarla.

—Por favor. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

—De acuerdo, dame un minuto.

* * *

—Todo estuvo delicioso, cielo. En serio Laura, la cocina se te da genial. Siempre que me invitas a comer lo que preparas, terminas sorprendiéndome.

—Oh… Gracias cariño. Diría lo mismo de ti, pero ambas hemos visto cual ha sido el resultado de la masa que intentaste hacer…

Ambas rieron a carcajadas.

Minutos más tarde salieron al patio trasero de la casa y se sentaron juntas en un banco de madera. La brisa de la noche era tranquila y estaban pasando un rato agradable entre charla y charla. Ambas tenían una copa de vino en la mano.

—Algunas de las preguntas que nos hicieron hoy en la entrevista me han hecho regresar al pasado. ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera escena juntas?

—La ducha. Hace ya cuatro años de eso —Respondió Laura con una dulce sonrisa.

—Nuestro primer día de trabajo juntas fue peculiar —Recordó sonriendo.

—Afortunadamente todo fue más cómodo de lo que yo esperaba.

—Después de eso todas nuestras escenas de sexo han resultado súper cómodas. Creo que nuestra química es la clave.

Laura se mostró pensativa por unos segundos.

—Taylor… ¿Crees que la química que tenemos nosotras, sería la misma química si grabaríamos las mismas escenas con otras personas?

Taylor sonrió y acto seguido dio un trago de vino.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —Preguntó Laura un tanto confusa.

—Porque a veces me hago la misma pregunta. Cuando he grabado escenas intimas con Jason Biggs, no ha sido lo mismo… Quiero decir, estoy cómoda con él, es un compañero más y no tengo ningún problema. Pero contigo es totalmente diferente.

—Bueno, nosotras dos trabajamos más horas juntas, quizás tengamos más confianza.

—Estoy segura de que no es por eso... —Se mordió el labio inferior al terminar la frase.

Laura frunció el ceño.

—Estoy confusa. ¿Esta conversación está tomando algún rumbo en concreto que no soy capaz de ver?

—Puede… —Inquirió traviesamente, el juego había empezado.

— _¿Puede?_ —Repitió— Un momento Taylor… ¿Estás retándome? —Levantó las cejas, gesto que la caracterizaba.

—Yo solo estoy pasando un rato agradable en el patio trasero de tu casa mientras tomo una copa de vino y hablo contigo —Informó con cara de niña buena.

—Oh…de acuerdo. Estás jugando… Juguemos las dos…

Laura se humedeció los labios con la lengua mientras que su mente planeaba cosas. Se inclinó hacia adelante para depositar su copa de vino en el suelo y acto seguido retomó la posición. Se giró hacia Taylor quedando más cerca todavía que antes.

Laura la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—No pierdas el tiempo, no vas a conseguirlo… Además, tu mirada me gusta.

Advirtió Taylor, dando otro trago a la copa que aún sostenía en las manos, intentando convencerse a sí misa que no iba a ponerse nerviosa con lo que Laura estaba haciendo.

—Te gusta, pero al periodista le confesaste que también te intimida. Cito tus palabras textualmente: _"hasta el punto de sentir un nerviosismo interno"._ —Sonrió con picardía.

—Pero sé que en estos momentos lo haces conscientemente y no vas a lograr ponerme nerviosa —Dijo para luego alejar la mirada de los ojos de Laura.

 _Por favor, Laura, detente. ¡Oh mierda! ¿A quién quiero engañar? Bésame y terminemos con esto_

Laura continuó con su juego intimidatorio y se acercó todavía más a la rubia. Conocía a Taylor, sabía que estaba nerviosa.

—Si tan segura estás…mírame a los ojos.

Sugirió Laura contemplando sus labios. Labios que la volvían loca desde que la besó por primera vez interpretando a su personaje Alex Vause.

Antes de mirarla, Taylor intentó relajarse y parecer serena. Sabía que lo siguiente que iba a ver eran aquellos ojos que perturbaban su paz interior revolucionando todo su ser.

—Ya te estoy mirando…

Taylor era consciente de que iba perdiendo desmesuradamente en el juego que ella misma había empezado minutos antes.

Laura jugó. Observó detenidamente los movimientos que Taylor hacía presa del nerviosismo del momento.

—Gracias. Y ahora dime… ¿Por qué grabar conmigo es diferente que con Jason?

 _Bien._ Eso era un punto a su favor, Laura quería saber la respuesta que solo ella podía darle.

—Vaya te tomaba por alguien más astuta… —Vaciló— ¿Necesitas una respuesta?

Con una mano le retiró el mechón que se alojó en el rostro de Laura. Delicadamente lo colocó detrás de la oreja aprovechando para rozar la mano con parte del rostro de la morena.

 _Bésame, hazlo Taylor._

—Creo saberla, pero quiero estar segura… —Respondió controlando la respiración.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Taylor depositó sobre el banco la copa de vino dejándola en el diminuto espacio que había entre los cuerpos de ambas.

—Digamos que cuando grabo escenas con Jason, él no despierta nada en mi… —Dijo con firmeza venciendo a la timidez.

El corazón de Laura empezaba a acelerarse.

—¿Y yo? ¿Despierto algo en ti…?

—Muchas cosas —Pegó su frente a la de Laura, sus labios casi podían rozarse con los de ella.

El aliento de Taylor contra su boca le hacía perder el control. Laura se mordió el labio inferior, ahora era ella quien estaba nerviosa. Intentó parecer emocionalmente estable, pero… ¿A quién quería engañar?

Llevó sus labios contra los de Taylor y la besó. Los primeros tres segundos dudó, pero cuando Taylor le correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad y frenesí, se dejó llevar por el momento.

Sus bocas se buscaron mutuamente mientras la mano de Laura recorrió el muslo de Taylor y las manos de esta última se depositaban, una en la cintura, y la otra en cabeza de Prepon atrayéndola más contra sí.

Entre besos y caricias recorrieron el camino hasta el dormitorio de Laura. Parte de la ropa de ambas se hallaba repartida por el suelo del pasillo de la casa, pues ninguna pudo esperar a llegar hasta la cama para desvestirse.

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias por leer esta historia.


	2. Ascensor

**N/A:** ¡Hola! No actualicé hasta ahora por falta de inspiración. Seguiré añadiendo capítulos si el resultado me convence, pero actualmente no tengo nada más que este capítulo.

 **Importante:** _FanfictionNet_ no acepta las _comillas angulares_ , así que serán sustituidos por los siguientes signos: **[].** Estos signos los utilizaré para expresar los pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo: 02**

A la mañana siguiente…

El teléfono de Taylor sonó. Se trataba de Jenji. Al tercer tonó atendió la llamada, habló en un tono de voz bajo pues Laura dormía a su lado.

—Buenos días Taylor, siento llamar tan temprano. Pero las grabaciones se han tenido que adelantar unas horas. Sé que tu turno hoy empieza a las diez pero… ¿Podrías venir a las ocho?

Taylor miró la hora y calculó lo que tardaría.

—De acuerdo, allí estaré —Se despidió y finalizó la llamada.

Ahora sonaba el teléfono de Laura. Atendió la llamada, todavía un tanto adormilada. También se trataba de Jenji quien le pidió lo mismo que a Taylor.

—Buenos días Tay —Dijo Laura cuando terminó de hablar por teléfono—. ¿Qué tal has amanecido? —Sonrió tiernamente al encontrarse con su mirada.

—Es curioso, estoy desnuda en tu cama y sorprendentemente no me siento incómoda para tratarse del _día después_. Así que…supongo que amanecí mejor que nunca —Admitió.

—Eso está bien —Sonrió—. Y sí, aunque en otras ocasiones la situación me resulta incómoda… Para mi hoy es diferente. Es como si no fuese la primera vez que sucede esto entre ambas. Fuera de cámaras —Concretó.

—Supongo que las escenas de sexo que hemos grabado y nuestra buena relación influye a no estar incomodas ahora.

—Tenemos que darle las gracias a Jenji…

—Bien, será lo primero que haga en cuanto la vea hoy. Me acercaré a ella y le diré: " _gracias por escribir escenas de sexo entre Laura y yo. Anoche tuve sexo real con Laura y esta mañana todo era cómodo y normal entre nosotras_ ".

Amabas rieron.

No tardaron en levantarse de la cama. Quedaban menos de cuarenta minutos para que se cumpliese la hora de entrar a trabajar. No hubo tiempo para desayunar debido a que Taylor tenía que ir a casa a por ropa limpia. Ya en su casa, Taylor fue breve y no malgastó tiempo en elegir que ponerse ni se molestó en combinar la ropa ya que en el trabajo tendría que volver a cambiarse.

* * *

Maquillaje por aquí, tacones por allá. Un último vistazo al espejo, retoques innecesarios pero incesante y… ¡Todo listo! La noche estaba a punto de comenzar para Laura, Taylor, Uzo, Danielle, Yael y Natasha.

A casa de Uzo llegaron Taylor y Laura por separadas pero al mismo tiempo. Se encontraron en el portal.

— ¡Laura! —Exclamó una sorprendida Taylor— ¡Te ves hermosa!

Se abrazaron. Había pasado dos días desde que mantuvieron sexo juntas, aunque se habían visto en el trabajo.

—Gracias —Sonrió—. Tú también te ves hermosa —Dijo después de mirarla de pies a cabeza—. Vestido ajustado, negro y de encaje… Las dos últimas cosas mi combinación preferida.

— ¿¡En serio!? —Sonrió tímidamente— No lo sabía… —Mintió sin éxito.

—Sí lo sabías, te lo he comentado alguna vez… —Laura frunció el ceño— ¿Lo has hecho intencionadamente? Porque si es así podría agradecértelo más tarde —Sonrió con picardía.

—Ahora que sabes que he mentido, confieso que iba a ponerme otro vestido y al recordar que te gusta el encaje y el color negro me decidí por este…

—Buena elección Tay. Se me ocurrirá una recompensa —Se mordió el labio inferior al terminar la frase.

El ascensor llegó a la planta cero y las puertas se abrieron. Taylor y Laura entraron y pulsaron el botón de la octava planta.

— ¿Crees que puedes recompensármelo en este preciso momento? —Preguntó Taylor cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, dentro no había nadie más.

—Teniendo en cuenta que me encanta besarte… Sí, claro que puedo.

Laura se pegó por completo a ella y después de llevar sus labios hasta los de la rubia, la besó apasionadamente.

Taylor agarró la cabeza de Laura con ambas manos y la juntó, si cabe aún más, contra sí. Atrapó y mordió el labio inferior de Laura para finalmente estirárselo.

— ¿Detenemos el ascensor? —Susurró a la altura de la oreja de Laura.

[[¿Follar en el ascensor contigo, Taylor? ¡Por favor, sí!]]

—Me parece una muy buena idea…

Sin dejar de besarla, Laura tocó insistentemente varios botones intentando que el ascensor se bloqueara.

Taylor se puso entre el cuerpo de Laura y el panel de botones del ascensor para que la morena pudiese seguir pulsando los botones. Luego le subió el vestido hasta la cintura para poder tener acceso a la entrepierna de Laura. Presionó el clítoris con su dedo pulgar por encima de la ropa interior.

—Laura, quedan cinco pisos para llegar a nuestro destino —Susurró en su oreja—. Si las puertas se abren pararé lo que acabo de empezar. De lo contrario, seguiré jugando hasta finalizar lo que ambas deseamos…

Dijo para seguidamente morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

— ¡Mierda! —Exclamó Laura excitada y frustrada a partes iguales.

Entre besos, volvió a pulsar botones pero sus intentos por detener el ascensor fueron fallidos.

Taylor metió la mano en la tanga de una sofocada y excitada Laura. Notó la humedad de la morena así que no perdió tiempo en usar saliva. Después de vacilar por breves segundos, Taylor introdujo dos dedos en el interior de Laura.

— ¡Oh! —Gimió contra la boca de Taylor mientras seguía intentando todo lo posible por detener el ascensor.

Dos de sus dedos seguían jugando con la vagina de la morena mientras que el dedo pulgar de su mano libre comenzó a torturar el clítoris de una temblorosa Prepon.

—De acuerdo Laura, quedan dos pisos y el ascensor sigue en marcha. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿No quieres correrte? —Preguntó aumentando la velocidad de la mano.

Laura le mordió el labio inferior estirándoselo. Le encantaba el juego psicológico al que Taylor le estaba sometiendo.

— ¡Por favor Taylor, no te detengas! Esta mierda no se bloquea y me da igual quien esté fuera cuando las puertas se abran —Le mordió el labio disfrutando del placer que la rubia le estaba proporcionando.

Taylor le mordisqueó y succionó el cuello sin dejarle marcas. Acto seguido la miró a los ojos y pegó sus labios a los de Laura, tanto que al hablar entraban en contacto con los de ella.

—Córrete Laura. Hazlo, córrete...

Pidió sin dejar de estimularle el clítoris mientras sus dedos hacían maravillas en el interior de la morena.

Los músculos de la vagina de Laura estaban totalmente contraídos apretando los dedos de Taylor.

— ¡Oh, joder Taylor! —Gimió roncamente— ¡Sigue!

Inconscientemente, y debido al orgasmo, Laura movió la cintura entorpeciendo el trabajo de Taylor pero rápidamente esta última la inmovilizó rodeándola con un brazo sin descuidar los movimientos dentro de su vagina hasta que llegase por completo al clímax.

Dejó de mover la mano, lo hizo lentamente hasta liberar sus dedos del interior de Laura.

—Buena chica señora Prepon —se burló—. Nos ha sobrado una planta, pensé que no te daría tiempo —La besó cariñosamente.

Poco a poco Laura recuperaba la respiración. Las puertas podían abrirse en cualquier momento así que se colocó bien la ropa interior y el vestido que anteriormente Taylor había subido hasta su cintura.

— ¿Ibas a parar si las puertas se abrían antes de que yo terminase? —Preguntó mirándola.

— ¿Bromeas? Por supuesto que no.

— ¡Te odio! —Se quejó fulminándola con la mirada— Me metiste presión innecesariamente.

—No fue innecesariamente —dijo en un tono de voz malicioso—, trataba de ayudarte a subir el nivel de excitación porque no teníamos mucho tiempo. Pero también te he metido otras cosas y todavía no te he oído quejar… —Arqueó una ceja.

—Touché… —Sonrió traviesa— Pero no hemos terminado, se supone que yo iba a recompensarte y mira como hemos terminado…

—Estaré encantada de que lo hagas…

Segundos más tarde abandonaron el ascensor y entraron a la casa de Uzo Aduba. En su interior estaban Natasha y Danielle. Más tarde llegaría Yael.

Cuando quedaban para salir de fiesta, la mayoría de veces iban a cenar a un restaurante, luego solían tomar alguna copa de alcohol, y finalmente se dirigían a la discoteca o al sitio donde daría lugar la fiesta. Hoy empezaron a calentar motores en casa de Uzo.

— ¿Puedo ir fuera? —Preguntó Laura al tiempo que señalaba dirección a la terraza.

—Claro —Dijo Uzo—. No necesitas pedir permiso, siéntete en confianza.

Sentada en el sillón, Taylor siguió con la mirada a Laura mientras esta última abandonaba el salón para salir a la terraza y contestar una llamada en privado.

— ¿Y qué pasó entonces? —Quiso saber Natasha— ¡Taylor! —Reclamó consiguiendo sacarla de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Sí, claro! —Dijo regresando la vista a los ojos de Natasha— ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó confusa— Taylor… Eras tú quien me estaba contando algo. Joder chica, vas muy mal y eso que solo te has bebido media copa de alcohol…

Taylor negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy borracha, tan solo me he distraído un segundo. Lo siento.

— ¡Es hora de irse! —Anunció Yael.

En la discoteca ocuparon una mesa aunque la utilizaron poco porque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaron bailando. Yael y Danielle fueron a pedir las bebidas mientras que Natasha y Uzo bailaban en medio de la pista de baile.

Por su parte, Taylor había ido al servicio, al regresar tenían intención de ir directamente a bailar pero la ausencia de Laura en la pista llamó su atención. Dirigió la mirada hasta la mesa y allí la halló. Fue hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

—En lo que llevamos de noche, es la segunda vez que has sido abducida por tú teléfono... ¿Todo está bien? ¿O es que alguien reclama tu atención? —Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa pero inmediatamente se puso seria— Perdón Laura… No es asunto mío, tan solo era un comentario en forma de burla, no quise tomarme esa confianza. Ya sabes, lo pregunté por hablar de algo…

Decidió dejar de hablar cuando Prepon comenzó a reírse.

—Tranquila Taylor. No me ha molestado. Nadie reclama mi atención [[excepto tú]], se trata de un amigo que no está en su mejor momento —Guardó el teléfono.

— ¿Necesitas hablar de algo? Puedes desahogarte conmigo.

—Se trata de un amigo que está en pleno trámite de divorcio. Pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso porque hemos venido a pasarlo bien y no a preocuparnos de nada más. Así que levanta tu culo del asiento y vamos a bailar —Después de levantarse, extendió una de sus manos ofreciéndosela a la rubia.

Taylor sonrió y le agarró la mano.

—Bien —se puso en pie—, esta es la versión de Laura que quería ver. Empezaba a preocuparme porque estabas ausente.

—Pues no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte —Rectificó sobre la marcha—. Bueno, excepto si me emborracho —sonrió traviesa—. Cuida de mí si me paso de copas…

 _[[Por favor Laura, emborráchate para mi…]]_

Las chicas bailaron juntas, por grupos, separadas, en coreografía. El alcohol fluía con facilidad pero ninguna había bebido lo suficiente como para estar borracha. Más tarde tomaron un descanso y regresaron a la mesa para tomar otra ronda de alcohol y charlar entre ellas.

—La quinta temporada de la serie parece prometedora —Comentó Danielle—. Ojala sea cierto que regresan antiguas compañeras.

—Dicen que regresan tres personas —Añadió Taylor—. Me gustaría que la participación de Ruby Rose sea una de ellas. Su personaje da mucho juego entre Piper y Alex. Me encanta el resultado de las escenas en las que Vause se pone celosa.

Laura entrecerró ambos ojos y abrió la boca fingiendo incredulidad y participó en la conversación.

— ¿Estás diciendo que prefieres ver a Piper con Stella en lugar de con Alex Vause?

Taylor sonrió por las muecas de Laura.

—No —Negó con la cabeza—, al contrario. Me gusta que Alex se muestre celosa teniendo en cuenta la posibilidad de que su querida _Pipes_ pueda irse con otras mujeres… —Admitió con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Sí, eso quieres? Vale… Le sugeriré a Jenji que repita más escenas como la del último capítulo de la primera temporada cuando Nicky hizo _manualidades_ en la entrepierna de Alex…

Todas rieron a carcajadas.

Natasha y Laura intercambiaron cómplices miradas acompañadas de una sonora carcajada.

—De acuerdo —Dijo Taylor—, es una buena idea. Todos los fanáticos de Laura Prepon estarán encantados de ver como Alex gime, suda y disfruta del sexo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias por leer.


	3. Despertando a la bestia

**N/A:** Agradezco enormemente que dediquéis parte de vuestro tiempo leyendo este fic.

* * *

 **Capítulo: 03**

" _ **Despertando a la bestia".**_

Después de un largo y duro día de entrevistas por diferentes parte de Brasil, Laura, Taylor, Uzo, Danielle, Kate, Natasha, Selenis y Adrienne llegaron al hotel. Esta mañana habían aterrizado en el aeropuerto a las seis de la mañana y seguidamente empezaron con las entrevistas en diferentes medios de comunicación para promocionar la cuarta temporada de _**Orange is the new black**_ _._

Habían sido ellas quienes pidieron que la habitación del hotel tuviese dos dormitorios, querían estar todas juntas en la misma habitación. Cada dormitorio contaba con dos camas de matrimonio. No era la primera vez que compartían cama para dormir, ninguna tenía problema en hacerlo.

Se dividieron de tal manera; en un dormitorio estarían Laura con Taylor, y Kate con Danielle. Y en el otro dormitorio, Uzo con Selenis, y Adrienne con Natasha.

* * *

 **22:30h, ese mismo día.**

Las chicas decidieron quedarse en la habitación del hotel para descansar. Mañana visitarían el país y no querían salir de fiesta.

Taylor entró en el dormitorio donde iba a dormir y se encontró a Laura acostada, pero sin deshacer las sabanas, en la cama donde se suponía que dormirían juntas Kate y Danielle. Avanzó hasta dicha cama y se puso de cuclillas para quedar a la altura de Laura.

—Me han dicho que estás enfadada conmigo —No podía verle la cara porque Laura estaba tumbada de lado y de espalda a ella— ¿Es eso cierto? —Fijó la mirada en el cabello liso y oscuro de Prepon.

—Te han mentido —Habló sin cambiarse de posición.

—Bueno, yo diría que la que está mintiéndome eres tú.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por qué estás acostada en la cama que no te corresponde y doy por hecho que has decidido cambiarte de cama para no dormir conmigo.

—De acuerdo, sí estoy enfadada contigo —Admitió Laura muy a su pesar.

— ¿En serio? —La boca de Taylor se abrió siendo presa de incredulidad— ¿Estás tan enfadada como para no querer dormir conmigo?

—No me gusta que cuando estoy molesta intenten enfadarme más. Y tú lo has hecho, no has dejado de reírte sin piedad.

Taylor pasó la mano por el cabello de Laura acariciándole la cabeza cariñosamente.

—Cariño, no pretendía enfadarte. Solo bromeaba y te molestaba pero en juego. Me sorprende lo mal que te sienta perder y te molestaba desde el cariño.

—Está bien… —Dijo aceptando su explicación.

Hacía exactamente media hora las chicas habían jugado varias partidas a Poker pero Laura había perdido absolutamente en todas. Ella era súper competitiva, especialmente si jugaba a Poker. No le importaba el hecho de si la partida era amistosa o apostando dinero, no le gusta perder. No ganar le había sentado mal, pero le sentó peor ver como Taylor no dejaba de reírse de ella y hacer bromas al respecto para molestarla.

— ¿Vuelves a nuestra cama?

—No —Dijo todavía de espaldas a Taylor—. Ya le he pedido a Kate que me cambiara su lugar en la cama.

Taylor sonrió.

— ¿En serio has hecho eso? —Se inclinó hacia adelante y depositó cariñosos besos en el cuello de Laura. No le preocupó que alguien pudiese entrar al dormitorio y la viese en aquella actitud cariñosa con Prepon.

—No es buena idea que continúes —Informó Laura—. Has despertado a la bestia y cuando estoy enfadada necesito mi espacio en soledad.

Taylor hizo todo lo posible por no reírse ante el comentario de la _bestia_.

—Laura. ¿Puedes darte la vuelta y mirarme? —Pidió amablemente.

Pasaron cinco segundos mientras Laura luchó contra su propio orgullo. Finalmente se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la atenta mirada de Taylor.

—Gracias. Prefiero mirar tus ojos y no tu cabeza.

—No hay de qué. Pero sigo molesta contigo.

Taylor sonrió, por fin Laura parecía _sociable_ con ella.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas estar a solas? —Ahora depositó varios besos el hombro de Laura mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—Hasta mañana —Exageró intentando buscar el final de aquella conversación.

— ¿¡Es una maldita broma!? —Exclamó dejando de besar su hombro— No voy a esperar tanto tiempo para hablar y pasar tiempo contigo —Se puso en pie—. Ahora tú has despertado a la bestia —Informó sin estar enfadada— Voy a cepillarme los dientes, espero que cuando regrese estés en nuestra cama —Concluyó para luego caminar en busca de su neceser.

—Eres insufrible —Dijo siguiéndola con la mirada—. Primero te ríes y te burlas de mí durante un rato por perder al Poker, y ahora vienes a darme órdenes —Resopló—. Te odio Taylor Schilling.

—Te conozco, sé que estás mintiendo —Dijo justo antes de desaparecer del dormitorio y dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

* * *

Horas más tarde, el reloj marcaba aproximadamente las dos y media de la madrugada y todas, a excepción de Laura, estaban dormidas. Inclinó la cabeza y comprobó que Danielle y Kate dormían profundamente.

—Taylor, despierta…

Susurró en el oído de la rubia mientras uno de sus brazos recorría la cintura de Taylor bajo las sabanas.

—Quiero hacer cositas —Insistió Laura—. No sé si entiendes lo que digo… —Besó su cuello mientras la mano que anteriormente tenía en la cintura de Taylor ahora se deslizaba por el interior de uno de sus muslos, sin ropa, hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la rubia que vestía con un mini short de pijama.

— ¡Oh, Laura! —Exclamó en voz baja al tiempo que abrió de golpe ambos ojos siendo consciente de la situación— ¡No estamos solas! —Recordó con respiración agitada tras despertarse de golpe. Echó un vistazo al dormitorio en busca de Kate y Danielle para ver si estaban dormidas.

Laura besó y mordió lo labios de Taylor.

—Ya lo sé —Susurró contra sus labios—. Me encantaría estar a solas contigo para no tener que contenerme… —Dijo moviendo el dedo pulgar a la altura del clítoris de Taylor pero todavía por encima de la ropa.

— ¿Contenerte? —Preguntó entre leves gemidos— ¿Eres consciente de donde tienes tu mano? —Besó frenéticamente los labios de Laura.

Taylor llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Laura y recordó que esta última vestía de cintura para abajo solo con un _culote_ de encaje cosa que le facilitó el trabajo. Sin aviso una de sus manos se hizo hueco entre sus piernas, por dentro del _culote,_ para hundir en los pliegues de Laura el dedo índice y sentir como ya estaba húmeda.

— ¡Joder, Taylor! —Ahogó su gemido en la boca de la rubia.

—Vamos a otro lugar —Sugirió Schilling mordiéndole el cuello.

Ambas se levantaron de la cama y fueron a uno de los dos baños que tenía la habitación del hotel. Una vez dentro cerraron la puerta asegurándose de poner el seguro para no ser interrumpidas.

— ¿Es habitual que te despiertes en medio de la noche con ganas de sexo? —Preguntó entre besos mientras amabas manos apretaban las nalgas de Laura y caminaba guiándola hasta la encimera del lavamanos.

—No, pero al despertarme te he visto a mi lado y mira lo que provocaste en mi… —Agarró la camiseta de Taylor y se la quitó para tirarla en cualquier parte.

—Yo estaba dormida, no pude provocarte nada intencionadamente —Sonrió—. Eso quiere decir que eres más pervertida que Alex Vause —Comentó mientras le quitaba la camiseta—. Y no sabes cuánto me encanta eso…

Después de quitarle el _culote_ y dejarla completamente desnuda, Taylor deslizó la mano por el estómago de Laura hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Laura se estremeció cuando sintió los dedos de Schilling jugando en su sexo.

—Oh, Taylor… —Gimió para rápidamente buscar la entrepierna de la rubia.

—No tan rápido…

Dijo Taylor dando un paso hacia atrás para que Prepon no se saldría con la suya.

—Laura, prometo que me encanta cuando me tocas, pero ahora es mi turno… —Dijo maliciosamente para seguidamente ponerse de cuclillas y besar el interior del muslo de Laura al tiempo que agarraba el muslo contrario que besaba y lo puso sobre su hombro para tener un mejor acceso a la entrepierna de Laura.

— ¡Oh, mierda! —Exclamó Laura mordiéndose el labio.

Los lentos y torturadores besos de Taylor finalmente guiaron sus labios hasta el clítoris de una excitadísima Laura quien tuvo que sentarse en la encimera del lavamanos para no perder el equilibrio.

La lengua de Taylor se movió en círculos atacando una y otra vez el clítoris de Laura mientras los dedos índice y pulgar de una de sus manos hacia fricción sobre los pliegues de la morena para finalmente entrar en ella lentamente.

— ¡Taylor! —Gimió sintiendo como los músculos de su vagina se contrajeron al tener los dedos de Taylor dentro.

—Shhh —Murmuró Taylor después de subir la mirada hasta los ojos de Laura—. No quiero que nadie se despierte y nos interrumpa…

— ¡Oh mierda! —Exclamó más excitada que antes— Tay, no vuelvas a mirarme mientras haces eso porque de lo contrario no podré contener mis gritos… —Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Taylor sonrió para sus adentros, le ponía cachonda el hecho de saber el placer que provocaba en Laura.

Sin descuidar el movimiento de la lengua, subió la mano que tenía libre para llegar al pecho de Prepon y pellizcar uno de sus duros pezones.

La espalda de Laura se arqueó cuando Taylor aceleró sobre su clítoris la velocidad de los movimientos con la lengua.

— ¡No te detengas Taylor! —Pidió con voz ronca— ¡Joder, estoy tan cerca! —Se mordió el labio inferior mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

—Me encantaría oírte gritar mi nombre mientras te vienes… —Dijo para provocarla exitosamente.

La lengua de Taylor lamió y succionó su clítoris mientras alternaba varios juegos placenteros. Movió algo más rápido los dedos hacia dentro y fuera de la vagina de Laura pero sin llegar a salir de ella por completo.

— ¡Oh Taylor! ¡Sí! ¡ _Jodeer_! —Gimió mientras cada milímetro de su cuerpo se tensaba sintiendo el orgasmo invadiendo su cuerpo provocando breves y repetidos espasmos.

Al terminar, Taylor utilizó la lengua para limpiar cualquier rastro de los jugos de Laura y seguidamente se puso en pie.

—No puedes hacerte una idea de lo cachonda que me pone verte de esta manera y saber que yo lo provoco… —Confesó atrapando con los dientes el labio inferior de Laura.

—A mí me sucede lo mismo cuando soy yo quien te lo hace a ti —Admitió con la respiración agitada—. Pero hay algo que me pone todavía más… —Sonrió con picardía y agarró con ambas manos la cintura de Taylor para cambiar de posición y acorralarla contra el lavamanos. Laura le besó y mordió el cuello mientras con ambas manos deslizaba el short y el tanga de Taylor consiguiendo que cayeran al suelo.

— ¿El qué? —Preguntó con una sonrisa perversa disfrutando de los besos de Laura.

—Torturarte para vengarme de lo que hoy me hiciste… —Le mordió el labio inferior.

Taylor dudó pero la cara de Laura rápidamente la sacó de dudas.

— ¿Vas a torturarme? —Preguntó todavía confusa— No me gusta que me hagan eso porque no tengo paciencia —Advirtió.

—Lo siento, eso tendrías que haberlo pensado antes de burlarte por mi derrota en el Poker —Sonrió maliciosamente para sin más dilación llevar la mano hasta el sexo de Taylor y masajearlo lentamente.

— ¡Te odio Prepon! —Se quejó maldiciéndola.

—Shhh, no te alteres Taylor. Yo soy quien gustosamente se encargará de eso…

Laura se arrodilló frente a la rubia y depositó varios besos por debajo del ombligo para descender lentamente hasta el sexo de una húmeda y excitada Taylor.

— ¡Oh mierda! —Jadeó— ¡Juro que vas a pagármelas, Laura!

* * *

 **N/A:** Actualizaré este fic, pero será a finales de la semana que viene. ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Reto

**N/A:** Hola nuevamente y gracias por el apoyo. Quiero avisar de que este capítulo (para mi gusto) es un poco más largo que los anteriores…espero que no resulte pesado.

 **Petición:** ¿Que os gustaría leer en siguiente capítulos? ¿Algún tema o situación en especial?

* * *

 **Capítulo 03:**

" _ **Reto".**_

A la mañana siguiente, segundo día en Brasil.

 **8:15 am.**

Laura y Taylor no ocultaban sus sentimientos, si les apetecía abrazarse o besarse lo hacían. Pero cuando estaban acompañadas por más personas, las muestras de cariño eran un poco más sutiles y reprimidas. No querían dar explicaciones, pero sus compañeras de reparto pasaban mucho tiempo con ellas y sabían perfectamente que había una fuerte conexión entre ambas.

—Tay… —Dijo Laura todavía adormilada y agarró la mano de Taylor para impedir que se levantase de la cama.

Taylor fue gratamente sorprendida. Volvió a meter las piernas bajo las sabanas y se giró quedando a pocos centímetros de Laura. Apoyó el codo del brazo izquierdo en el colchón y su propio rostro sobre la mano de dicho brazo.

—Buenos días Laura —Entonó dulcemente en voz baja porque Danielle y Kate todavía dormían.

Con la mano derecha acarició el rostro de Laura quien tenía la cabeza apoyada en la almohada.

—Buenos días —Depositó una mano sobre la cintura de Taylor—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta? —Bostezó.

—Cinco minutos tal vez.

— ¿Qué me miras? —Preguntó Laura para seguidamente dibujar una adorable sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tus grandes y preciosos ojos, me encanta tu mirada.

—Estoy confusa… Hace tiempo dijiste que te intimidaba —Dijo Laura enarcando una ceja—. ¿Puedes decidirte entre si te intimida o si te encanta?

—Me encanta que me intimiden —Explicó—, nadie antes había conseguido intimidarme con una simple mirada.

Un inevitable y breve suspiro se coló en la respiración de Laura mientras que sus mejillas se enrojecían sutilmente. Lo que acababa de decir Taylor provocó cosquillas en su estómago.

—Digamos entonces que he conseguido algo nuevo en ti… ¿Tendré recompensa por ello? —Sonrió.

— ¿Recompensa? No, pero tendrás un castigo por lo que hiciste esta madrugada…

Laura se mordió el labio inferior para no reírse.

—No sé de qué me hablas… —Mintió alejando la mirada de los ojos de Taylor.

— ¡Oh! Sí que lo sabes —Con una mano agarró la barbilla de Laura obligándola a que ambas miradas se cruzasen—. Y no vas a librarte de la venganza. Hace unas horas me torturaste sexualmente… ¡Desesperadamente vas a suplicarme que te perdone…! —Advirtió.

— ¡Oh mierda! —Murmuró Laura entre dientes a lo que Taylor respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La habitación del hotel contaba con dos cuartos de baño cosa que agradecieron teniendo en cuenta que eran un total de ocho mujeres. Ducharse, vestirse, peinarse y ponerse coquetas les llevó una duración de casi dos horas. Cuando todas las mujeres habían terminado, abandonaron el hotel.

* * *

Pasadas tres horas visitando distintos lugares de Brasil, hicieron una parada en un bar para tomar algo e ir al servicio. Algunas lo hicieron para orinar y otras para simplemente retocarse frente al espejo del baño.

Después de ir al servicio; Laura, Adrienne y Selenis regresaron juntas a la mesa uniéndose a parte del grupo que estaba sentado alrededor de dos mesas unidas esperando por lo que habían pedido para beber y picar.

Laura se sentó en el asiento que le había tocado al entrar al bar, justo al lado de Taylor aunque ahora esta última no estaba presente.

—Taylor dijo que te espera fuera. Está con Kate y Natasha —Informó Uzo.

—Oh, gracias cielo.

Dijo Laura para seguidamente levantarse del asiento e ir fuera del bar en busca de Taylor. Lo que allí vio no fue de su agrado…

— ¡Joder! ¿Es una puta broma? —Murmuró Laura entre dientes después de ver a Taylor hablando con Emily, su exnovia. _[[¿Para esto me haces salir del bar?]]_ Se preguntó para sus adentros.

— ¡Chica, aquí! —Dijeron casi al unísono Kate y Natasha llamando la atención de Laura.

Prepon reconoció las voces y se giró en busca de las mujeres. Caminó hasta ellas quienes estaban fumando al lado de la acera frente a la puerta del bar. Kate y Natasha estaban a unos tres metros de distancia de Taylor y Emily.

Natasha dibujó una gran sonrisa al ver la cara de pocos amigos que parecía tener Laura.

—Laura, solo están hablando... —Comentó a modo de burla mientras seguía fumando.

—Ya la veo Natasha… —Dijo sarcásticamente— No estoy ciega.

Laura se metió una mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó su cajetilla de cigarros. Tomó uno y lo depositó entre sus labios, luego guardó el resto en el mismo lugar donde los había sacado. Kate le ofreció fuego y Laura lo aceptó para seguidamente prender el mechero y encender el cigarro que sostenía con los labios.

—Ey Prepon…

Dijo Natasha en un pintoresco tono de voz y automáticamente Laura supo que le esperaba alguna broma por parte de su amiga quien solo la llamaba así y en ese tono de voz cuando iba a molestarla.

—Yo conozco a Emily desde hace muchos años —Prosiguió Natasha—, si quieres puedo presentártela —Se mordió el labio inferior evitando reírse pero no lo consiguió y terminó riéndose.

—No entiendo una mierda tu risa, así que cierra la boca —Pidió Laura calmadamente pero fulminándola con la mirada para después dar una profunda calada al cigarro y sostenerlo entre dos de sus dedos. Todo aquello sin quitar la vista de Taylor y su exnovia quienes parecían estar muy contentas de verse.

— ¿Estás celosa, Laura? —Preguntó Kate quien también sonreía pero con menos ímpetu de lo que Natasha lo hacía. Lo celosa que se mostró Laura después de ver a Taylor y Emily llamó la atención de Kate.

—No estoy celosa —Se justificó y le dio otra larga calada al cigarro—. Pero no entiendo para que me cita aquí sí está hablando felizmente con su exnovia.

—A favor de Taylor… —Dijo Natasha—, tengo que decir que ella quería mostrarte algo que llamó su atención antes de entrar al bar. Quizás por eso te citó aquí.

— ¿Y ese _algo_ es su exnovia? —Preguntó Laura irónicamente. No podía ocultar sus injustificables celos. Ver a Taylor tan entregada a la hora de hablar con Emily provocó en Laura sentimientos negativos.

—Joder Laura, sí estás celosa —Dijo Kate después de comprobar por segunda vez como Prepon no alejaba su mirada de Taylor intentando adivinar que las mantenía tan entretenidas y sonrientes durante los cuatro minutos que Laura estaba presente.

Finalmente Taylor se despidió cordialmente de su exnovia y regresó junto a las chicas. Laura ya no estaba allí.

—Siento haber tardado tanto. Hace casi cinco años que no veía a Emily.

—Todo bien cielo —Dijo Kate.

— ¿Laura todavía no ha salido del bar? —Preguntó mientras su ceño se fruncía— Le pedí a Uzo que le dijese que la estaba esperando aquí…

Kate y Natasha se miraron entre sí y sonrieron recordando las caras que Laura puso viendo a Taylor a Emily juntas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Dijo Taylor llevándose una mano a la cabeza enredando los dedos en su cabello— ¿Tengo algo? —Quiso saber mientras inevitablemente se sumaba a la contagiosa sonrisa de sus amigas.

—No, estás perfectamente… —Dijo Kate esta vez riendo.

Escasos dos minutos después, las tres entraron en el bar. Taylor se sentó en el lugar que había elegido anteriormente, al lado de Laura. La multitud hablaba entre sí y Taylor necesitó inclinarse en su asiento hacia Laura para que la escuchase.

—Te estaba esperando fuera. ¿Uzo no te lo dijo? —Preguntó mientras esperaba a que Laura la mirase.

—Sí, me lo dijo —Informó mirándola a los ojos—. Y salí, pero tú estabas ocupada y después de esperarte por un rato, decidí volver aquí dentro.

— ¿Saliste? —Preguntó sorprendida— Kate y Natasha no me dijeron nada… —Fue ahora cuando entendía las anteriores risas de sus amigas.

—Quizás no querían molestarte —Ironizó.

— ¿Molestarme? —Taylor frunció el ceño.

—Sí, ya sabes… Estabas muy entretenida hablando con alguien.

Taylor analizó la situación después de notar el sarcasmo corriendo tras todas y cada una de las palabras de Laura.

— ¿Te sucede algo, Laura? —Quiso estar segura aunque ya intuía lo que estaba pasando con la morena.

—No —Mintió—. Pero a veces no entiendo ciertas circunstancias —Prepon no retiraba la mirada de los ojos de Taylor.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

Laura negó con la cabeza varias veces seguidas, no quería seguir hablando de ese tema porque sabía que sus celos eran irrazonables, pero no podía evitar sentirse así. Alejó su mirada de los de Taylor y guardó silencio.

Aunque no estaban a solas en la mesa, todo el mundo estaba entretenido y haciendo el suficiente ruido al hablar como para no escuchar lo que Laura y Taylor decían.

—Por tu comportamiento y lo que has dicho… —Prosiguió Taylor— Me has visto con Emily. ¿Es eso lo que no entiendes? —Preguntó mirando los ojos de Laura pero seguía sin recibir una mirada por parte de la morena.

—Taylor… No quiero hablar ahora.

Schilling conocía tan bien a Laura que parecía leer su mente en cualquier momento.

—Laura, por favor. Mírame y dime que es lo que no entiendes —Pidió calmadamente— ¿No entiendes que yo hable con una ex?

Un suspiro y finalmente Laura decidió girar la cabeza y encontrarse con los ojos de Taylor.

—No eres tú ni tu exnovia. Soy yo… Estoy confusa, molesta y desorientada conmigo misma. Hay cosas que no me gusta descubrir —Admitió un tanto avergonzada.

—De acuerdo —Dijo Taylor mostrándose comprensible—. ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que sucede? —Depositó inocentemente una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de Laura— ¿Qué son esas cosas que no te gusta descubrir?

Otra negación con la cabeza por parte de Laura quien intentaba mantener la compostura.

—Es algo que acabo de experimentar, así que puede que no esté en lo cierto. Además, es tan ridículo que prefiero meditarlo primero.

—Te pusiste celosa cuando me viste con Emily —Dijo sin más— ¿Es eso?

La boca de Laura se abrió por completo presa de incredulidad. Taylor le acababa de leer la mente.

— ¡Joder! —Se quejó— ¡Han sido Natasha y Kate! ¿¡Verdad!? Malditas chivatas…

Taylor sonrió divertida.

—No han sido ellas. Pero te conozco bien Laura… ¿En serio te has puesto celosa por ver como hablaba amigablemente con mi exnovia? —Preguntó desenfadada.

— ¿Podrías no repetir la palabra _celosa_?

— ¿Por qué? —Enarcó una ceja intentando contener la risa.

—Porque no me gusta esa palabra. Yo no suelo ser una persona celosa y menos sin motivos… —Una breve pausa sin retirar la mirada de los ojos de Taylor— ¡Mierda! —Se quejó entre dientes— Sí —Admitió—, me puse celosa al ver a Emily. Ahora puedes burlarte e incluso enfadarte conmigo.

Taylor sonrió tiernamente. Inconscientemente Laura estaba siendo jodidamente adorable.

—Escucha, no voy a enfadarme y mucho menos burlarme de ti. Te entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? —Con los dedos dibujó patrones en el muslo de Laura. No dibujaba nada en concreto, tan solo jugaba con los dedos sobre Laura— Tu comportamiento es comprensible, entre nosotras en los últimos meses están pasando _cosas_ y admito que yo en tu situación…también me hubiese puesto celosa.

— ¿No estás enfadada por sentir celos sin motivo alguno?

—No. Al contrario, eso me hace entender que lo que existe entre nosotras dos es algo especial. Reconozco que no me gusta que me celen, pero acabas de explicarme la situación y simplemente te comprendo. Además, no me has montando una escenita de celos y eso suma puntos a tu favor —Sonrió.

—Idiota… —Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Quiero hacerlo… —Admitió Taylor.

—Yo también… —Respondió Laura sabiendo a lo que Taylor se refería.

Ambas estaban conteniendo las ganas frenéticas que tenían de besarse delante de todo el mundo en ese preciso momento. Así que por el momento se tuvieron que conformar con mirarse a los ojos y sonreír como un par de idiotas.

—Te compadezco tanto… —Comentó Taylor justo antes de agarrar el vaso de su bebida, que anteriormente le habían servido, y darle un trago.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Frunció el ceño.

—Ya sabes Laura… Primero me torturaste sexualmente y ahora me celas… La venganza va a ser tan jodidamente cruel que hasta me asusto de mi misma…

—Mierda, olvídate de eso ya. No vas a torturarme. Además, no tienes nada de lo que vengarte.

— ¡Tú lo hiciste conmigo aun después de decirte que odio que me hagan eso! —Recordó.

—Lo hice porque primeramente tú te habías burlado de mí por perder a cartas… Ya estamos en paz.

Taylor tardó varios segundos en responder.

—De acuerdo…seré considerada contigo… Depende de cómo te comportes en lo que queda de día, pensaré en devolverte la tortura o castigarte sin sexo.

Laura guardó silencio por unos segundos mientras pensaba en algo.

—Te propongo un trato…

Taylor dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y depositó toda su atención sobre Laura.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Piensa en algo que quieres que haga para librarme de tu venganza y lo haré. Sea lo que sea, lo haré.

— _Uhm_ … —Murmuró Taylor— Interesante —Entrecerró los ojos haciéndose la interesante mientras por su cabeza pasaban varias cosas que le gustaría que Laura hiciera.

— ¿Hay trato? —Preguntó Laura impacientemente.

— ¿Harás lo que yo diga? ¿Da igual el reto que te ponga?

—Absolutamente. Bueno, menos cualquier cosa relacionada con el _sado-maso_ … Ahí está mi límite moral y sexual.

— ¡Joder, no! —Se quejó— ¿¡Qué clase de mente perturbada piensas que tengo!?

—Tan solo te informaba de mis límites… Está bien que lo tengas en cuenta.

—De acuerdo… —Le ofreció la mano y Laura se la estrechó comprometiéndose a hacer lo que Taylor le propusiera como reto.

* * *

La noche llegó y con ella la fiesta de despedida. Mañana a primera hora las chicas se marcharían de Brasil y decidieron ir a una de las discotecas más famosas de la capital.

Cuando entraron a la discoteca, fueron a la sala vip que les correspondía y se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa. Como sucedía en el noventa y nueve de las veces, Taylor y Laura se sentaron juntas.

— ¿Qué quieren tomar? —Preguntó uno de los camareros después de entrar en el reservado.

—Yo quiero Vodka con menta y limón —Dijo Laura.

— ¿Vodka? —Preguntó Taylor— ¿No vas a calentar motores con algo más suave antes del vodka?

—Lo voy a hacer, aunque no con bebidas. No sé si me entiendes rubia… —Laura le guiñó un ojo e inconscientemente Taylor abrió la boca mostrándose sorprendida.

—Joder… —Murmuró _[¿cachonda?]_ y alejó los ojos de encima de Laura para mirar al camarero— Por favor, que sean dos Vodka con menta y limón…

Laura sonrió con picardía sin retirar la mirada de encima de Taylor.

El camarero tomó nota de lo que las ocho mujeres habían pedido para tomar y luego abandonó el reservado.

En la mesa estaban sentadas _**Laylor**_ y también Selenis y Danielle, pero estas dos últimas estaban hablando entre sí y separadas de Laura y Taylor casi metro y medio.

—Y bien… ¿Has pensando algo para poder librarme de la tortura o castigo sexual? —Preguntó Laura.

—Se me han ocurrido varias…—Admitió Taylor— Pero no sé con cual quedarme.

Laura se inclinó hacia su derecha para llevar la boca hasta el oído de Taylor. En la sala vip la música no estaba tan fuerte, pero Laura hizo ese movimiento para que solo Taylor pudiese escucharla.

—Vale, pero decídete rápido. Quiero librarme de la tortura para precisamente tener sexo contigo por toda la noche —Laura cambió el tono de su voz para hablar en susurro—. Y cuando digo toda la noche…me refiero a, literalmente, toda la noche. Estoy deseando llegar al hotel…

Taylor se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar lo que Laura susurraba en su oído. El cálido aliento de Prepon sobre su oído la había excitado.

—Joder, Laura… —Se quejó entre dientes— Deja de hacer eso…

Laura separó la cabeza lo justo para poder mirarla a los ojos y dibujar una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? —Vaciló al tiempo que sensualmente se humedecía los labios con la lengua.

—Al contrario… —No dejaba de seguir con la mirada los movimientos de la boca de Laura.

—Entonces decídete ya, _Tay_ —Pidió casi en susurro perdiéndose en aquellos maravillosos ojos azules—. Confió en ti, haré lo que me pidas… —Sus cabezas estaban tan cerca que sus labios casi se rozaban al hablar.

Realmente Taylor todavía no se había decidido por ningún reto en concreto y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Bésame —Susurró Taylor observando detalladamente los labios de Laura y luego la miró a los ojos—. Ahora, delante de todas ellas. Ese es el reto.

Sin dudarlo ni pensarlo, Laura le agarró la cara con ambas manos y depositó un apasionado beso en los labios de Taylor. A ninguna de las dos le importó que sus compañeras estuviesen presentes.

Laura todavía agarraba con ambas manos la cara de Taylor. Sacó la lengua, intencionadamente un tanto húmeda, y la deslizó en labio superior de Taylor para finalmente besarla.

Todas las mujeres contemplaron con atención la escena. Les tomaba por sorpresa el beso, pero ninguna se sorprendió de que eso sucediese porque llevaban muchos meses acostumbradas al cariñoso comportamiento que existía entre Prepon y Schilling.

— ¡Mierda, me he puesto cachonda! —Admitió Natasha mirando a Laura y Taylor cuando terminó el besó que duró aproximadamente dos minutos.

—Joder sí —Dijo Selenis—. Yo incluso tengo calor…

Todas rieron, incluidas Taylor y Laura quienes intercambiaban mutuamente miradas de complicidad.

—Brindemos por nuestros días en Brasil y por lo que Taylor y Laura acaban de regalarnos —Propuso Natasha con la mano en alto sujetando su vaso.

Todas apoyaron la propuesta de Natasha y se reunieron alrededor de la mesa. Sonrientes, alzaron el brazo para proceder al brindis.

Uzo también miró a _**Laylor**_.

—Chicas, esta noche Kate y Danielle pueden dormir en nuestro dormitorio para que deis rienda suelta a vuestra pasión sin que nadie os moleste… —Comentó divertidamente Uzo.

Laura y Taylor reían con cierta timidez pero sin arrepentirse de lo sucedido. Fueron las ultimas en ponerse de pie y reunirse con el grupo alrededor de la mesa. Cuando lo hicieron alzaron el brazo para el brindis.

—No hace falta Uzo, pero gracias por el detalle —Dijo Laura quien se mostró, sutilmente, un tanto tímida y avergonzada.

—Bueno, tal vez si hace falta…

Dijo Taylor a lo que todas respondieron con una sonora carcajada en grupo.

— ¡Salud! —Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo para seguidamente golpear cuidadosamente los vasos y beber.

Laura y Taylor intercambiaron miradas cómplices mientras todas bebían. Ambas sabían lo que aquel beso significa. Libertad, libertad plena para no tener que volver a ocultar ninguno de sus sentimientos frente a sus compañeras.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Propuesta, vacaciones y una conversación

**N/A:** Como siempre, agradezco vuestro interés por este fic. (Y gracias por atender a mi petición en la nota de autor del anterior capitulo).

* * *

 **Capítulo 05:**

" _ **Propuesta, vacaciones y una conversación".**_

—Taylor, ven conmigo —Propuso Laura—. Holanda, tú y yo. Nadie más.

Taylor sonrió siendo ajena a lo en serio que Laura acababa de hablarle.

— ¿Perdón?

—Ya sabes, las grabaciones de la película. Tengo que ir a Holanda para grabar parte de las escenas el lunes y el viernes. Ven conmigo, sé que esto parece una propuesta de Alex Vause —Sonrió—, pero hablo en serio. Ven conmigo y pasemos juntas la semana de vacaciones que Jenji nos brindó.

Taylor guardó silencio por unos pocos segundos pensando en la propuesta de la morena.

—Laura… ¿Tendré que llevar una maleta llena con dinero de la droga?

— ¡Idiota!

— ¡Mierda! ¿¡Se trata de más de una maleta!? —Bromeó sin reír.

— ¡Taylor! —Se quejó haciendo pucheritos por unos segundos— No estoy bromeando.

Taylor sonrió tiernamente, le encantaba cuando Laura se mostraba así.

—Estaba jugando, no te enfades cariño —Sonrió al tiempo que rodeaba con ambos brazos la cintura de Laura atrayéndola contra su cuerpo un poco más.

— ¿Entonces, quieres pasar tus vacaciones junto a mi…? —Preguntó esperando impacientemente una respuesta.

—Laura Prepon… —Frunció el ceño— ¿Tengo que responder? Mierda, claro que quiero.

Laura dibujó una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Estás segura? —Dudó— Puedes…puedes pensártelo. No sé, talvez tenías planes. No tienes que aceptar por compromiso…

Taylor depositó un beso en los labios de Laura para que no siguiese hablando.

—Laura, estoy segura. No había planeado nada para mi semana de vacaciones. Bueno sí, dormir y descansar. Pero eso prefiero hacerlo a tu lado. Sin embargo…seamos sinceras. ¿Quien en su sano juicio te tiene a ti en la misma cama y lo único que se le ocurre hacer es dormir? —Sonrió traviesamente.

Laura dibujó la misma sonrisa traviesa de Taylor.

— ¿Crees que dormiremos alguna vez mientras estemos en Holanda?

Taylor negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta al mismo tiempo que unía sus labios a los de Laura para besarla.

El lunes Laura debería estar en Holanda para grabar parte de sus escenas de la película; " _The girl on the train_ ". La productora de la película corría con los gastos de desplazamientos y alojamiento de Laura y un acompañante, por lo que ni Taylor ni Laura tuvieron que pagar los billetes ni el hotel en el que se alojarían la semana completa.

* * *

 **15:00h.**

Era domingo, día en el que Taylor y Laura llegaban a Holanda. Ambas habían traído una maleta por persona, maleta que abrieron y _desordenaron_ en busca de ropa una vez instaladas en la habitación del hotel.

Las pocas horas que llevaban en Holanda las habían aprovechado para dar una vuelta alrededor del hotel en el que se alojaban para cosas tan simples como localizar el supermercado más cercano al hotel, la estación de Taxi y poco más porque el tiempo corría y esta noche ambas cenarían en el restaurante donde habían reservado.

 **19:00h.**

Laura estaba sumamente concentrada leyendo y releyendo el guion de la película. Desde la cocina, Taylor la observaba en silencio, podía pasarse horas y horas mirando a Laura.

Taylor caminó hasta la butaca en la que se encontraba sentada Laura para detenerse detrás de ella. Se quedó de pie y llevó ambas manos a los hombros de Laura para masajeárselos delicadamente.

— ¿Cómo lo _llevas_? —Preguntó mirando hacia abajo— ¿Hay algo que no te sepas?

Laura paró de leer y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás levantando los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Taylor quien le dedicaba su mejor sonrisa.

—Solo estoy repasándolo. Quiero asegurarme, ya sabes.

Taylor rodeó la butaca donde estaba Laura y se sentó en el posabrazos levantando las piernas para depositarlas sobre los muslos de Laura mientras uno de sus brazos rodeaba el cuello de la morena.

—Lo sé, Laura Prepon y su estricta perfección a la hora de aprenderse los guiones… —Sonrió burlándose de ella.

— No soy estricta —Pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Taylor mientras con la otra mano sujetaba el guion.

—Sí lo eres, pero eso te hace grande. En el trabajo eres jodidamente profesional por cosas tan _simples_ como leer y releer los guiones aunque ya te lo sepas de memoria. Eso te hace mejor actriz, y es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

— ¿Estás segura? —Vaciló para cambiar de tema. Laura solía ser vergonzosa cuando recibía halagos— Hasta ahora creí que lo más que te gustaba era mi sexy voz...

—Idiota… —Dijo para seguidamente inclinarse hacia adelante y besar a Laura.

Después del beso, ambas se quedaron en silencio mientras sonreían mirándose mutuamente a los ojos.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Quiso saber Laura.

— ¿Sabes? —Dijo entusiasmada— Me gustaría… —Se arrepintió y guardó silencio.

Laura frunció el ceño presa de la confusión del momento.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Laura.

—No es nada —Respondió Taylor para después llevar la mirada hasta el reloj que descansaba en su muñeca izquierda—. Y ahora, será mejor que empecemos a _prepáranos_ para ir al restaurante —Dijo Taylor a modo de excusa para luego ponerse de pie.

Laura le agarró una mano para impedir que se alejase.

—Taylor. ¿Qué ha sido eso? —La rubia no se giró y Laura continuó hablando— Puedes ser sincera conmigo sin tener nada por lo que temer. Tenemos confianza, ¿no es así? —Dijo sin soltarle la mano.

Taylor permaneció de pie, inmóvil. Guardó silencio que segundos más tarde interrumpió haciendo ruido al soltar todo el aire de sus pulmones liberando el nerviosismo del momento.

Laura comenzó a inquietarse, la actitud de Taylor comenzaba a preocuparla.

—Por favor Taylor… —Sin soltarle la mano, Laura tiró de ella sin ser brusca e hizo que retrocediese para seguidamente dar otro leve tirón y hacer que se sentase de nuevo en el posabrazos.

Con la mirada clavada en el suelo, Taylor se armó de valor y se sinceró.

—Llevo un tiempo haciéndome la misma pregunta una y otra vez, pero jamás me he atrevido a compartirla contigo por miedo a estropear lo que sea que está pasando entre nosotras desde hace algunos meses... —Permanecía con la mirada en el suelo a la espera de cualquier reacción o respuesta por parte de la morena.

La tensión se apoderaba de Laura quien intentó mostrarse calmada pero la intriga y los nervios habían conseguido aumentar la velocidad de su respiración.

— ¿Miedo? —Logró pronunciar— Taylor, se trata de mí… Puedes hablar libre y abiertamente conmigo. De lo que sea, cualquier cosa —Informó.

—Laura… —Tragó saliva— Esto no es fácil.

—Taylor, mírame a los ojos —Pidió justo después de poner una mano en el muslo de la rubia para acariciárselo tierna e inocentemente. Era una de las maneras que tenía Laura para transmitir tranquilidad y que todo fuese más cómodo en momentos como esos.

Taylor frunció los labios. Nunca antes había estado tan nerviosa como en ese preciso momento. Se tomó un par de segundos más hasta que decidió levantar lentamente la cabeza y los ojos para encontrarse con la penetrante pero conciliadora mirada de Laura.

—Desde hace un tiempo está pasando algo entre tú y yo —Esta vez no dejaba de mirar los ojos de Laura—. Empiezo a descubrir y sentir cosas que me encantan pero que no estoy segura de si debo dejar que fluyan o si de lo contrario tengo que olvidarme de todos estos sentimientos que tengo por ti…

Laura, al igual que Taylor, se quedó en silencio. Se repitió mentalmente para sí lo que Taylor le acababa de confesar para poder asimilarlo. No era un sueño, aquello realmente estaba pasando. Los nervios que ahora sentía incluso le parecían agradable.

—De acuerdo, bien —Dijo Laura torpemente—. Yo también llevo tiempo sintiendo cosas por ti. Y cada vez son más intensos —Una breve pausa y prosiguió—. Llevo algunas semanas queriendo hablar contigo sobre nosotras, pero al igual que tú no me he atrevido por miedo a estropear lo que quiera que sea _esto_ …

Por fin Taylor respiró aliviada. Saber que Laura tenía los mismos sentimientos por ella le hacía menos complicada la situación. Volvió a la posición inicial levantando las piernas del suelo y colocándolas sobre las de Laura.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo si profundizamos en el tema justo en este preciso momento? —Preguntó confusa.

—Sí —Laura rodeó con el brazo la cintura de Taylor para demostrarle seguridad—. Considero que es necesario que lo hagamos.

Taylor sonrió tomando más confianza por segundos. El tono de voz y la actitud de Laura le transmitieron seguridad cosa que agradeció teniendo en cuenta la situación.

—Bien, allá voy… —Empezó Taylor no sin antes suspirar profundamente—. Como ya he dicho antes…siento cosas por ti. Actualmente te considero más que una amiga y los motivos son obvios. Estoy cómoda contigo y buscó cualquier excusa o momento para estar a tu lado —Sonrió tímidamente—. Así que quiero saber qué es lo que tú sientes para saber si sigo adelante con mis sentimientos…o tengo que tratarte como a una amiga.

Laura parecía fascinada con las palabras de la rubia. Ahora fue Prepon quien suspiró profundamente. Normalmente era una mujer segura de sí misma y no había nada que perturbase su tranquilad. Bueno, nada excepto Taylor.

—Vale… Yo…yo no soy consciente de cómo y cuándo pasó…pero te quiero —Admitió. Conforme iba hablando, más seguridad adquiría—. Te quiero y lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez lo descubrí hace cuatro años. El tiempo que pasábamos juntas grabando la primera temporada de la serie me sirvió para saber que lo que sentía por ti no era ni de lejos lo que he sentido hacia otras personas…

Las mejillas de Laura adoptaron un color rojo, casi intenso.

Taylor no supo que decir. Laura acababa de definir lo que Taylor sentía por ella.

—Laura…no quiero que creas que lo digo por compromiso, pero me has robado las palabras…yo siento lo mismo por ti. Jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien y menos en tan poco tiempo… —Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Laura, las manos de ambas descansaban sobre uno de los muslos de Taylor— No sé si llevo enamorada de ti desde que nos hicimos amigas en la primera temporada…pero sé que actualmente sí lo estoy. Y esto resulta cursi, pero estoy jodidamente enamorada de ti. Mis días contigo en Brasil fueron unos de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Laura no dejó de sonreír. Sus ojos brillaban y era incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

—Taylor… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta y que me respondas con total libertad? Es decir, no quiero que contestes lo que crees que a mí me gustaría oír. ¿Me entiendes?

—Claro, prometo responder sinceramente.

—Bien, entonces… ¿Se podría decir que somos pareja oficial después de esta conversación?

Taylor sonrió después de escuchar la pregunta, se había precipitado a pensar que era cualquier otra cosa.

—Bueno…podemos hacer oficial nuestra relación solo si me prometes que hoy tendremos sexo toda la noche —Dibujó una sonrisa traviesa— ¿Qué me dices?

—Cariño… ¡Tendremos todo el sexo que quieras! —Aseguró.

—Perfecto, entonces quiero que seamos oficialmente pareja… —Informó con una sonrisa traviesa mientras juntaba sus labios a los de Laura para fundirse en un cariñoso beso.

* * *

 **N/A:** Este capítulo ha sido solo una _introducción_ para el siguiente capítulo que tratará de _**Laylor**_ y sus días en Holanda.


	6. Juego

**N/A:** Juro que leí las sugerencias a mi petición de conocer lo que os gustaría leer en próximos capítulos. Estoy trabajando en eso. Y como en todos los capítulos, **gracias** por leer, seguir, comentar y darle favorito al fic.

* * *

 **Capítulo 06:**

" **Juego".**

Miércoles, Laura y sus compañeros de la película en la que estaba trabajando habían quedado para cenar en un restaurante. A dicha cena Taylor también estaba invitada como acompañante de Laura.

La cena trascurrió bien, pero mejor trascurrieron las dos horas en _Melkweg_ , un club nocturno donde acudieron para tomar unas copas después de cenar.

— ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —Preguntó cuándo salió a la terraza del club y se sentó al lado de Taylor.

—Hola —Sonrió al encontrarse con la mirada de Laura—. —Sí bebé —Respondió siendo sincera.

La música no estaba muy fuerte y podían hablar sin levantar la voz. A su alrededor habían personas hablando entre sí pero ninguna pertenecía al elenco de la película.

—Me alegra oír eso. Pero podemos irnos cuando quieras.

—No te preocupes Laura. Realmente me lo estoy pando bien y tus compañeros son encantadores. Disfruta ¿sí?

—Quiero disfrutar, pero a solas contigo. ¿Entiendes a qué me refiero exactamente? —Dijo sonriendo divertidamente.

—Uhm… —Murmuró Taylor—. Creo que te entiendo, pero tengo algunas dudas —Bromeó— ¿Podrías guiarme un poco?

Laura depositó varios besos en el cuello de Taylor y poco a poco llegó hasta su boca para finalmente besarla.

— ¿Qué tal si pedimos un taxi y regresamos al hotel?

—Me parece una muy buena idea… —Respondió Laura quien agarró la mano de Taylor y luego se pusieron de pie.

* * *

Pocos minutos más tarde Laura y Taylor se despidieron del grupo de personas con el que habían ido al club y salieron a esperar al taxi que pidieron anteriormente.

— ¿Se puede saber que estás mirando? —Preguntó Laura pillando infraganti a su novia quien tenía clavada su mirada en el escote.

— ¿Disculpa? —Fue lo único que logró decir Taylor después de levantar la mirada hasta los ojos de la morena.

Laura rio.

—Tus ojos estaban devorando mi escote. ¿Qué pasa Tay, no puedes esperar a llegar al hotel? —Preguntó burlonamente.

Taylor se rindió, Laura la había descubierto.

—De acuerdo, estaba mirando tu escote. Pero es tu culpa por ponerte ese vestido tan provocador…

— ¿Provocador? Creo que estás un poco desesperada... —Dijo volviendo a burlarse de ella.

Taylor se percató que a unos dos metros de distancia había una especie de portal con la puerta tapiada que en algún momento, no muy reciente, fue utilizada como entrada principal del club. Agarró la mano de Laura y le guió hasta dicho portal. Cuando llegaron, Taylor depositó ambas manos en las caderas de Laura y se pegó de frente a ella acorralándola contra la pared.

Dirigió la boca hasta la oreja de Laura y pasó la punta de la lengua por su lóbulo izquierdo provocando que se estremeciera cuando sintió como los dientes mordieron y estiraron su lóbulo.

Un hormigueo se instaló en el cuello de Laura quien permanecía inmóvil e incapaz de hacer ni decir nada por varios segundos.

—Amor, no hagas esto —Pidió Laura hablando con dificultad—, o no podré esperar hasta estar en el maldito hotel —Dijo para besarla con desesperación.

— ¿Qué sucede Laura? —Se burló— ¿Quién está desesperada ahora? —Susurró maliciosamente en su oído y luego se separó lo justo para poder mirarla a los ojos.

— ¡Que te den Schilling! —Dijo sin ser desagradable para más tarde robarle otro beso.

A Taylor le gustaba jugar y consideró que ese era un buen momento para hacerlo…

Taylor finalizó el beso y Laura se quejó pero la rubia le ignoró y continuó con lo que tenía en mente. Llevó la boca hasta el cuello de Laura y depositó varias mordidas alternándolas con breves besos donde anteriormente le mordía. Siguió así hasta lentamente llegar a su oreja.

—La gente puede pasar frente a nosotras en cualquier momento —Susurró en el oído de Laura—. No sé cómo te las arreglaras pero voy introducir mi mano bajo tu vestido para ir directa hasta tu entrepierna —Movió la lengua en pequeños círculos contra el lóbulo de la oreja de Laura para luego mordérselo cuidadosamente.

Un escalofrió se apoderó de la columna vertebral de Prepon quien se excitó con las palabras y acciones de la rubia.

—Tay… ¿Estás loca? —Consiguió decir torpemente imaginando los acontecimientos y darse cuenta de que Taylor no bromeaba.

—Shh… —Dijo para justo después deslizar la mano por la cintura de Laura rumbo al dobladillo del vestido que finalizaba más arriba de las rodillas de Laura.

Laura intentó procesar la información pero por un momento fue incapaz de actuar tras descubrir lo que Taylor tenía en mente.

—Espera, espera, espera —Puso las manos en el pecho de Taylor y cuidadosamente hizo que retrocediera tan solo un paso—. Me encanta esto, pero cualquiera que pase puede darse cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo.

Taylor se pegó de nuevo a Laura y esta vez quedaron más juntas que antes de que Laura la hiciera retroceder.

—Laura, eres actriz. Se te dará bien fingir y ocultar tus caras de placer… —Con la mano libre, Taylor alcanzó la barbilla de Laura e hizo que la boca quedase a la altura de la suya. Aplanó la lengua y la deslizó de abajo arriba por ambos labios de Laura para finalmente besarla mientras que su otra mano vagaba por los muslos de la morena.

— ¡Joder, Taylor! —Gimió perdiendo la noción del tiempo por escasos tres segundos.

La mano de Taylor entró en contacto con el interior de uno de los muslos de Laura quien ahora estaba más tensa que antes.

—No cierres los ojos o no podrás saber si la gente se acerca a nosotras… —Sugirió divertidamente deslizando poco a poco la mano dentro del vestido hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Laura.

Ágilmente Taylor pudo acceder al interior del tenga de su novia llevando uno de sus dedos contra la entrada de Laura comprobando lo húmeda que ya estaba.

— ¡Mierda! —Exclamó Taylor excitándose al sentir entre sus dedos lo muy mojada que estaba Laura— Por tu bien espero que nadie se acerque a nosotras, de lo contrario cualquier persona será testigo de cómo vas a venirte…

— ¡Taylor! —Se mordió con fuerza su propio labio inferior disfrutando de las caricias de su novia— Esto es una locura, es mejor que te detengas —Sugirió sin estar segura de que quería que parase.

—Laura…realmente ninguna de las dos queremos parar, así que ponte cómoda porque no voy a detenerme…

Con la mano libre, Taylor separó un poco más las piernas de Laura para poder mover la mano con facilidad en el hueco de sus piernas.

— ¡Mmm, Taylor! —Gimió cuando sintió como dos dedos de Taylor se introducían en su sexo sin previo aviso.

—Relájate bebé…estamos pasando un rato agradable —Dijo divertida cuando sus dedos eran presionados por los músculos vaginales de Laura.

—No es hora de tus burlas —Le mordió el labio inferior mientras con una mano atrapó uno de los pechos de Taylor por encima de la ropa—. Cállate y termina con esto lo antes posible, no quiero que nos descubran.

— ¿Desde cuándo me exiges cosas? —Preguntó deteniendo el movimiento en el interior de Laura pero sin sacar los dedos.

— ¡No, Taylor! —Llevó la mano libre al cabello de Taylor y agarró un mechón para darle un leve tirón sin hacerle daño— Por favor bebé… —Suplicó.

Taylor gimió ante la acción y la petición de Laura. No necesitó tocarse a sí misma para saber que su entrepierna estaba tan o más húmeda que la de Prepon.

—Por favor, sin gemidos altos… No quiero que nos interrumpan… —Taylor volvió a retomar el movimiento bombeando dos dedos dentro y fuera de Laura mientras con el pulgar de la otra mano le frotaba el clítoris.

Las manos de Laura se aferraron con fuerza a los hombros de Taylor mientras intentaba mantener la estabilidad de las piernas mientras la rubia masajeaba con agilidad su clítoris. Las miradas de Taylor y aquella sonrisa perversa conseguían multiplicar los sentidos de Prepon.

— ¡Ooh _Tayylorrr_! —Exclamó arrastrando las letras.

Schilling alternó el ritmo y los movimientos en el sexo de Prepon.

—Me encanta escucharte gritar —Informó Taylor maliciosamente—, pero recuerda controlarte —La besó para luego succionarle la lengua.

— ¡Joder! Creo que no aguantaré por mucho tiempo —Ahogó los gemidos en la boca de Taylor besándola desesperadamente.

—Hazlo —Susurró contra su boca—. Córrete Laura, córrete y gime para mí…

Las palabras causaron efecto en Laura quien no tardó mucho tiempo en venirse.

Cuando Taylor consideró que era el momento oportuno aceleró el ritmo y la dureza de los movimientos dentro de Laura introduciendo un tercer dedo sintiendo como los muslos vaginales se contraían por completo anunciando que estaba al borde del clímax.

— ¡Sigue! —Pidió Laura con un fino hilo de voz.

—Amor, quiero escuchar mi nombre o me detengo —Le retó Taylor susurrándole al oído con un malicioso tono de voz.

— ¡No te detengas! —Gritó sintiendo como estaba a punto de correrse— ¡Taylor por favor! ¡No pares bebé! —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás pegándola por completo a la pared mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior disfrutando del orgasmo que la rubia le proporcionaba.

Taylor no detuvo los movimientos dentro de Laura hasta que esta última llegó al orgasmo. La besó para silenciar sus gemidos y gritos.

—Me encanta cuando te muestras vulnerable —Confesó picoteando el cuello de Laura.

Ralentizó los movimientos de la mano para escasos segundos después sacar los dedos del interior de Laura. Le colocó el tanga e hizo lo mismo con el vestido.

—Espero que no hayas agotado toda tu energía —Dijo con la voz todavía entrecortada—, todavía tenemos más cosas que hacer cuando lleguemos al hotel… —Agarró delicadamente la cabeza de Taylor con ambas manos para poder tener acceso a su boca y besarla.

—Uhmm, me gusta cómo suena eso Laura, pero… ¿Crees que podemos matar el tiempo cuando estemos en el taxi? —Preguntó maliciosamente mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Estoy segura de ello, así que consigamos un taxi lo antes posible…

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Derek

**Capítulo 07:**

" _Derek_ _ **".**_

 **Domingo.** De regreso a casa — Schilling y Prepon fueron directas del aeropuerto a la casa de Laura. Taylor se quedaría allí hasta el lunes y regresaría a su casa después del trabajo.

 **Ese mismo día…**

Mientras Taylor se duchaba, Laura esperaba en el dormitorio. Estaba tumbada bocarriba en la cama —sin deshacerla— y con su teléfono en las manos. Revisaba su correo electrónico y se ponía al día en algunas redes sociales.

Pocos minutos después apareció Taylor en el dormitorio de Laura.

— ¿Estabas esperando a que terminase de ducharme para verme desnuda cuando me quite la toalla? —Dijo atravesando el dormitorio.

—No estoy aquí por eso —Respondió siguiendo con la mirada a Taylor—. Pero admito que estaría bien si quieres quitarte la toalla y alegrarme la vista por un rato —Propuso con cara de traviesa.

—Entonces siento decirte que bajo la toalla tengo puesta la ropa interior. Mala suerte cariño.

Informó Taylor para luego quitarse la toalla y sentarse en la cama. Acto seguido se extendió crema hidrante sobre sus piernas.

Laura recordó que antes de entrar a la ducha Taylor le había pedido prestada ropa cómoda para estar por casa ya que toda su ropa estaba en la lavadora. Así que se levantó de la cama y buscó en el armario un pantalón y una camisa de pijama. Luego regresó hasta donde Taylor y dejó la ropa doblada sobre el colchón.

Se sentó a su lado mientras observaba como Taylor también se extendía dicha crema en los brazos.

—Tay. ¿Recuerdas cuando vimos a Chris en nuestro viaje?

—Sí, claro. ¿Qué sucede? —Cuando terminó dejó el bote de crema sobre la mesilla de noche y procedió a vestirse con el pijama que Laura le había ofrecido.

—Bien, pues quiere que cenemos esta noche. Pero antes de decirle que sí o que no, le dije que tenía que consultarlo contigo.

Taylor primero frunció el ceño pero luego rio.

— ¿Quieres que te dé permiso para ir a cenar con él? —Sonrió burlonamente.

—No lo has entendido Tay… La cena será entre tú, Chris y yo —En ceño de Taylor volvió a fruncirse y Laura procedió a explicárselo—. ¿Recuerdas que él quería tomar algo en Holanda pero no pudo ser? Luego de eso quedamos en vernos al regresar aquí.

—Pero Laura…pensé que eso era entre ustedes. ¿Qué _pinto_ yo en esa cena?

Laura agarró la mano de Taylor y la atrajo contra sí sentándola a horcajas sobre sus muslos y luego rodeó la cintura de la rubia con ambas manos.

—Que te jodan cariño —Dijo sin ser grosera y en un tono de voz calmado—. Esa pregunta ni siquiera tendría que estar en tus pensamientos. ¿Somos novias, no?

—Prepon… ¿Acabas de decir que me _jodan_? —Preguntó al tiempo que rodeaba el cuello de Laura con sus manos.

—Sí, pero también dije _cariño_ —Informó con una sonrisa de niña buena— ¡Venga Tay! Ya te dije que Chris es como un hermano para mí. Te sentirás bien y me hace ilusión que mi mejor amigo y mi novia se conozcan un poco más.

Los labios de Taylor se fruncieron mientras observaba la atenta mirada de Laura.

— ¿Y a qué hora dices que tenemos la cena?

La sonrisa de Laura creció al escuchar la pregunta.

—Gracias amor —La besó—. Le enviaré un mensaje a Chris y él me dirá la hora y el lugar.

—Pero el mensaje puede esperar, ¿no? —Preguntó para luego atacar con su boca el cuello de Laura depositando varios juguetones besos.

—Por supuesto que puede esperar, pero podrías haberlo pensado antes de vestirte…

Taylor detuvo los besos pero no alejó la boca del cuello.

—Si quieres puedo parar.

Laura no contestó pero sin embargo abrazó por la cintura a Taylor poniéndose en pie y está ultima rodeó con ambas piernas la cintura de Laura para no caerse. Seguidamente Laura se tumbó en la cama teniendo a Taylor bajo su cuerpo. Depositó besos en el cuello de la rubia que poco a poco terminaron en su boca.

—No es necesario, será un placer quitarte la ropa —Picoteó lenta y pesadamente los labios de la rubia.

—Esa respuesta está mejor Laura…

* * *

— ¡Hola pelirroja! —Exclamó feliz.

Hace ya más de cinco años que Laura tenía el pelo teñido de color negro, pero Christopher la llamaba cariñosamente con ese apodo desde que la conoció —hacía dieciocho años—, cuando Laura no se teñía y lucia su color de cabello natural.

— ¡Chris! —Sonrió una contenta Laura.

Laura y Christopher se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo. Hacía solo dos meses que no se veían pero su relación era casi como la de dos hermanos que sienten devoción el uno por el otro.

Mientras tanto, Taylor permanencia en silencio contemplando la escena con una tierna sonrisa.

—Os presento —Dijo Laura cuando el abrazo finalizó—. Él es Chris, mi mejor amigo —Retrocedió un paso para que pudieran saludarse—. Y ella es Taylor, mi novia.

Christopher ni se inmutó cuando escuchó que Laura dijo las palabras: _"mi novia"_ para referirse a Schilling. Hasta ahora Laura solo le había dicho que Taylor era una buena amiga, pero Christopher conocía muy bien a su ex desde hacía muchos años… Llevaba tiempo pensando que entre ella y Taylor existía algo más que una amistad desde que en los últimos meses Laura hablaba mucho más de Taylor y le brillaban los ojos al hacerlo.

—Hola, mucho gusto en conocerte Christopher.

Taylor y Christopher se abrazaron cordialmente.

—El gusto es mío, Taylor. Laura me ha hablado mucho, muchísimo de ti —Recalcó la palabra muchísimo para avergonzar a Laura consiguiendo que las mejillas de esta última se sonrojaran.

— ¿Sí…? —Entonó Taylor divertidamente cuando notó que Laura se mostró avergonzada— ¿Y de qué exactamente?

— ¿Entramos ya? —Preguntó Laura cambiando de tema para que no siguieran burlándose de ella.

* * *

Durante la cena, Taylor participó en casi todas las conversaciones de Laura y Christopher sintiéndose cómoda. Chris era un tipo simpático y le resultó fácil integrarse con él.

— ¿Qué pasa Laura? —Acarició la rodilla de la morena— Parces nerviosa. Deberías relajarte, todo está saliendo bien —Dijo Taylor cuando Christopher se ausentó para ir al servicio.

Laura sonrió al comprobar que Taylor la conocía a la perfección.

—Estoy bien cariño. Solo estaba nerviosa por presentaros.

Para Laura era importante esa _reunión_. Christopher era como su hermano y Taylor era el amor de su vida, deseaba que todo saliese bien y hubiese buena relación entre su novia y su amigo.

Al terminar la cena pagaron y salieron del hotel. Laura y Christopher fumaban mientras hacían tiempo para que llegase el taxi que las llevaría a la discoteca donde Uzo, Natasha, Yael y Danielle esperaban por _ **Laylor**_.

—Yo puedo llevaros y así no esperáis al taxi —Insistió por segunda vez.

—No Chris, la discoteca está en dirección opuesta a tu casa y si nos llevas tendrás que hacer doble camino hasta tu casa.

—De acuerdo cabezota… —Dijo Chris y luego miró a Taylor—. ¿Cómo llevas aguantar el humor de Laura cuando está en plan testaruda?

— _Pfff_ … —Resopló Taylor exagerando adrede— Ya sabes cómo es cuando cree que tiene la razón…

Laura abrió ambos ojos con las cejas arqueadas.

— ¿Podéis dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera presente? —Pidió Laura a lo que Taylor y Christopher respondieron con una sonora carcajada.

El taxi llegó y con ello la despedida entre Christopher y ambas mujeres.

—Nos vemos pronto —Dijo Laura después del abrazo con Chris.

—Me alegro de haberte conocido Chris —Dijo Taylor abrazada a él—. Tenemos que repetir.

—Por supuesto Taylor. Yo también me alegro de haberte conocido. Cuidaros y disfrutar de la noche.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la discoteca fueron testigos de cómo estaba repleta de gente así que Taylor y Laura tuvieron que esperar a que el encargado comprobara sus nombres para estar seguro de que aparecían en el reservado.

Ambas esperaron en el recibidor de la discoteca, aunque Laura lo hacia fuera, a unos tres metros de Taylor, para fumar ya que dentro no estaba permitido.

—Hoy es mi día de suerte. Acabo de ver a la mujer más bella del mundo —Dijo un hombre sin dejar de mirar a Laura—. ¿Puedo invitarte a tomar algo?

Laura sonrió pero negó con la cabeza en respuesta mientras seguía fumando.

El atractivo hombre —rubio y más alto que Laura— de unos treinta años de edad se acercó a Laura sin invadir su espacio personal. Sacó un cigarro y fumó junto a Laura.

— ¿No quieres que tomemos algo juntos? De acuerdo, pero al menos dime cómo te llamas. Yo soy Derek.

Al principio Taylor sonrió con la situación hasta que el hombre insistía en ligar con Laura y esta última no le decía nada para detener la situación.

—Laura, ven aquí —Pidió Taylor con escasa paciencia y demasiados celos.

—No pasa nada Taylor. Solo está hablando y le estoy ignorando. Termino el cigarro y entro. Además…no te preocupes por él, está borracho.

—Estoy borracho pero no sordo —Aclaró él sonriendo.

Laura se sonrojó avergonzada y se lamentó por no hablar en voz más baja.

—Lo siento, no he querido decirlo para ofenderte...

—Está bien preciosa, no has dicho ninguna mentira —Dijo al tiempo que sus ojos analizaban el cuerpo de Laura—. Estoy borracho pero siendo justo debo decir que todavía tengo aguante como para no tropezarme al caminar —Sonrió divertido—. Incluso aguanto un baile con alguien tan hermosa como tú. Puedes buscarme si no tienes pareja de baile…o de lo que necesites...

—Laura —Insistió Taylor quien podía escuchar todo lo que aquel hombre decía—. ¿Puedes entrar ya?

Laura frunció los labios mirando a Taylor para luego dejar escapar un leve suspiro.

—Espera a que me termine el cigarro y entro —Dijo calmadamente—. Te lo prometo.

—No espero Laura. ¿Te parece lógico lo que está pasando? —Se quejó enfadada y sin moverse del sitio.

— ¡No está pasando nada! —Replicó Prepon.

Taylor abrió la boca y arqueó ambas cejas ante aquella respuesta. Contempló incrédula la escena.

Laura seguía sin poner fin a la situación provocando que los celos de Taylor crecieran por segundos.

— ¿Nos vamos de aquí?

Preguntó Derek quien se acercó un poco más a Laura pero ella puso una mano en el pecho de él y bruscamente lo obligó a retroceder hasta separarlo de sí con un empujón.

— ¡No vuelvas a cruzar los límites conmigo tomándote esas confianzas! Ni siquiera estoy interesada en ti.

Dijo Laura y apuró la última calada del cigarro para seguidamente tirar la colilla contra el suelo de la calle. Seguidamente cruzó la puerta y fue junto a Taylor.

— ¿A que ha venido lo de antes? —Dijo sin estar enfadada—. Yo fumaba tranquilamente.

— ¿¡En serio Laura!? —Exclamó Taylor visiblemente furiosa— ¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso?

— ¡Vamos Tay! —Se quejó— He ignorado a ese imbécil. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Todavía no me había terminado el cigarro.

—Pero podrías haber cortado la situación desde el principio. Hubiese bastado con un; _"Ey, no quiero nada contigo. Tengo novia y está presente, márchate"._

— ¿Estás celosa? —Dudó.

— ¡Claro que lo estoy! Y también estoy enfadada. Parecías a gusto mientras ese gilipollas ligaba contigo. ¿Recuerdas que tienes novia? —Se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho— Porque hace unos minutos juraría que lo habías olvidado.

Laura frunció el ceño empezando a enfadarse al considerar infantil la actitud de Taylor.

—En ningún momento se me olvida que tengo novia, y si no quieres enfadarme, deja de decir idioteces.

— ¿Idioteces? —Repitió sorprendida— ¿¡Yo digo idioteces!?

El encargado de la discoteca regresó junto a Schilling y Prepon. Ellas dejaron de hablar.

—La noche de hoy está siendo una locura, les pido perdón por la espera. Me aseguraré de invitaros a rondas extras para vuestro reservado. Espero que disfruten de la noche —Las invitó a entrar.

—Gracias —Dijeron Laura y Taylor al unísono para seguidamente caminar al reservado mientras continuaban con la discusión por el camino.

— ¿Te parece bien que yo deje que cualquier persona ligue conmigo mientras tú miras? —Insistió Taylor retomando la conversación— Yo en tu lugar no lo hubiese permitido.

Laura resopló al escuchar a su novia.

— ¡Ya te lo expliqué! —Dijo sin dejar de caminar— No permití nada, pero estaba fumando y no iba a tirar el cigarro por un borracho.

— ¿Estabas fumando o estabas disfrutando mientras un tipo coqueteaba y ligaba contigo?

—No estaba disfrutando de las tonterías que decía ese tipo —Aclaró siendo sincera.

— ¡Lo que tú digas! —Exclamó sin dejar de caminar.

Taylor se limitó a resoplar y renegar con la cabeza siendo presa de la indignación por —a su entender— el poco carácter que demostró Laura frente a los intentos de Derek por ligar con ella.

Ambas estaban alteradas y no se percataron de que ya estaban dentro del reservado donde sus amigas las esperaban y saludaban con la mano desde lejos. Ni Taylor ni Laura saludaron a nadie porque seguían envueltas en la discusión.

—Taylor —Insistió Laura—, Derek intentó hacer algo más y lo rechacé antes de que se saliese con la suya.

— ¡Eso no me vale Laura! Esperaste hasta el último puto momento para pararle los pies.

— ¡Bienvenidas chicas! —Saludó Uzo cuando _**Laylor**_ se acercaron a la mesa pero jamás obtuvo respuesta.

—Estoy en una relación contigo, Taylor. Quédate tranquila porque jamás haré algo que te perjudique.

—Deja de hablarme Laura —Ordenó Taylor.

— ¿¡En serio!? —Preguntó Prepon un tanto incrédula.

— ¡Sí! —La fulminó con la mirada— No quiero escucharte más, Laura. En estos momentos me molestan tú y tu voz. Así que cállate.

Sus amigas contemplaban atónitas la situación mientas que _ **Laylor**_ seguían discutiendo olvidando al resto de personas que estaban presente.

— ¡Perfecto! Será un placer dejar de hablar con una persona celosa que parece tener quince años.

—Who, who, who… ¿Qué está pasando aquí, chicas? ¿Holanda os ha cambiado? —Preguntó Natasha queriendo suavizar la situación entre la pareja.

— ¡Pasa que Laura no sabe marcar límites a los que quieren ligar con ella! —Exclamó para seguidamente sentarse junto a las chicas.

— ¿¡Hablas en serio Taylor!? —Reprochó Laura todavía de pie y a un metro de distancia de ella. Esta vez su tono de voz fue serio.

— ¿Te lo repito en chino? —Ironizó Taylor retando a la morena y sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

—Vale… —Dijo Natasha interponiendo su cuerpo contra el de Laura para no dejarla caminar hacia Taylor— Laura, vamos a pedir algo de beber para todas.

—Buena idea, será lo mejor —Admitió Laura sin dejar de mirar a Taylor—. Pero para Taylor traemos algo sin alcohol porque por hoy ya ha dicho muchas idioteces.

— ¡Al menos yo no ignoro a mi novia y dejo que liguen conmigo mientras sonrió como una imbécil! —Exclamó Taylor queriendo tener la última palabra.

— ¡Basta las dos! —Pidió Natasha tirando del brazo de Laura consiguiendo que caminase lejos del reservado y no pudiese contestar.

De camino a la barra, Natasha decidió cambiar de planes y llevar a Laura fuera de la discoteca para tardar en regresar al reservado y que le diese tiempo a tranquilizarse.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó Natasha después de darle un cigarro.

Laura aceptó y encendió el cigarro mientras le explicaba a Natasha lo sucedido con Taylor.

La próxima hora Taylor y Laura se la pasaron evitándose. No hablan entre sí y tampoco permanecían cerca. En algunos momentos se buscaban con la mirada pero no sucedía nada más entre ambas.

* * *

A paso firme y seguro, Laura llegó frente a Taylor y con un rápido movimiento la sujetó por la cintura y la besó en los labios.

—Se acabó bebé —Dijo Laura después del beso—. No vamos a seguir molestas por algo tan estúpido —Todavía le sujetaba por la cintura con ambas manos.

—Un momento… —Frunció el ceño— ¿Estás dispuesta a dejar de lado tu orgullo? —Ironizó— Sorprendente… —Dijo una todavía orgullosa Taylor.

Laura abrió la boca al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja.

—Taylor… He dejado a un lado mi terquedad y orgullo porque para mí tú eres más importante que todo eso… ¿Quieres que me enfade pero esta vez de verdad?

Y fue en ese momento cuando de la nada el orgullo de Taylor desapareció por completo.

—Perdón, tienes razón amor —La besó por sorpresa—.Te quiero.

— ¿Pero que os pasa a vosotras dos cuando estáis en una discoteca? —Quiso saber Uzo— Hace unas semanas os besasteis delante de todas nosotras en plan porno, hoy tenéis esta escena digna de culebrón… ¿Qué será lo próximo que suceda cuando volvamos a una discoteca? ¿Sexo tras la barra?

—Mmm, no lo había pensado Uzo… —Comentó Laura quien puso cara de pervertida mientras miraba a Taylor.

—No Laura, no vamos a hacer tal cosa… ¿Crees que somos actrices porno? ¿Qué clase de ideas rondan tus pensamientos?

Laura enarcó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

— ¿En serio? —Dijo sorprendida— Taylor… ¿Necesitas que te recuerde lo que pasó fuera de la discoteca de Holanda y de quien fue la idea?

— ¿Qué pasó la discoteca de Holanda? —Dijeron Uzo y Natasha al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Nada! —Se precipitó a decir Taylor quien rápidamente agarró la cara de Laura y la besó justo antes de que esta pudiese hablar.

—Mierda… ¿Tuvisteis sexo delante de todo el mundo?

Ante el comentario de Uzo, Laura y Taylor finalizaron el beso al no poder ocultar una traviesa sonrisa al recordar lo que pasó entre ambas fuera de la discoteca de Holanda mientras esperaban a que llegase el taxi.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	8. CARRIE - PARTE 1 DE 2

**N/A:** Gracias por vuestro seguimiento, comentarios y favoritos. Este capítulo contará con dos partes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 08: "Carrie"** _ **[**_ _ **Parte 1 de 2]**_ _ **.**_

 _ **En casa de Taylor…**_

Mientras Laura cocinaba observaba a Taylor quien parecía un tanto inquieta cuando su móvil sonó en repetidas ocasiones y su cara se frustraba al comprobar de quien se trataba.

— ¿Que pasa Tay? —Preguntó Laura desde la cocina que se comunicaba con el salón— Es la segunda vez que finalizas la llamada sin tan siquiera contestar... ¿Quieres que te deje a solas para que puedas hablar en la intimidad?

—No hace falta —Respondió Taylor al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y se sentaba en el sofá del salón.

Laura dejó el cuchillo sobre la tabla de madera en la que cortaba algunas verduras. Después de lavarse y secarse las manos se reunió con Taylor en el sofá sentándose a su lado, tan cerca que sus caderas entraron en contacto. Agarró las piernas de Taylor y las depositó cuidadosamente sobre las suyas.

—Llevas un rato distante y como en el aire. ¿Quieres hablar?

—Se trata de Carrie, pero no quiero hablar con ella —Respondió Taylor un tanto desanimada.

—Sois amigas —Recordó Laura—. ¿Por qué no quieres hablar con ella?

—Nuestra amistad ya no es la de antes… —Confesó—. No quiero contestar sus llamadas porque sé de lo qué quiere hablar…de mis sentimientos por ti. Y no quiero hablar de eso con ella.

— ¿Tan malo es reconocer que estás jodidamente enamorada de mí desde el primer segundo que me viste? —Bromeó intentando provocar una sonrisa en Taylor quien parecía disgustada y apagada.

—Idiota... —Dijo dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado.

Las miradas de Taylor y de Laura se dirigieron a la pantalla del móvil de Taylor que descansaba entre sus manos y volvía a iluminarse mientras sonaba. Carrie llamaba una vez más.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sobre Carrie sin que te sientas obligada a contestar por obligación? —Preguntó cuando vio que Taylor no atendió la llamada.

—Claro, la que sea Laura.

— ¿Qué crees que Carrie quiera preguntarte sobre nosotras dos como para no querer contestar sus llamadas?

—No estoy segura pero te haré un resumen para que puedas comprender la situación… Antes de que tú y yo nos conociéramos, Carrie estaba enamorada de mí y yo empezaba a estar cómoda con ella. Pero justo cuando creí estar segura de dar el paso y empezar una relación con ella…llegaste tú y todo cambió. Desde entonces ya no quería estar con Carrie, le ponía excusas para no verla y nuestras salidas no eran tan frecuentes… Hasta que un día asumimos que no existía nada entre ambas y la amistad quedó en el olvido.

Laura reflexionó la información y necesitó aclarar algunas dudas.

— ¿Erais solo amigas cuando yo aparecí en tu vida?

—Sí —Respondió honestamente—. Una vez mantuvimos sexo juntas, pero ambas sabíamos que solo era sexo. Jamás se repitió.

—Dime otra cosa. ¿Cuándo me conociste, llegaste a hablar con Carrie para decirle que ya no estabas _interesada_ en ella, o que la amistad que teníais no te aportaba lo que buscabas?

—Uhmm…no exactamente. Es decir, el contacto entre ella y yo fue decayendo hasta que un día ambas dejamos de buscarnos mutuamente y perdimos el interés por salvar la amistad. Y a día de hoy no hemos vuelto a hablar, así que no entiendo para que me llama ahora.

—Teniendo en cuenta que antes dijiste que estuviste a punto de dar el paso y empezar una relación con ella, pero de repente un día todo cambió… Creo que si vuestra amistad terminó sin más es lógico que Carrie tenga ciertas dudas. Tal vez te llama porque necesita tener una conversación contigo. O solo te llama porque quiere verte y retomar la amistad.

Taylor frunció los labios.

—Odio esto… —Se quejó cabizbaja— ¿Ahora entiendes porque digo que me da pereza conocer a alguien? Soy un desastre para las relaciones de cualquier tipo.

Laura sonrió tiernamente. Depositó una mano en el muslo de Taylor y le acarició cariñosamente.

—Bueno, yo no te considero un desastre. A mí me encanta como eres.

Taylor sonrió sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Prepon.

—A mí también me encanta como eres tú —Sonrió tímidamente.

—Me gusta escuchar eso —Admitió para seguidamente inclinarse y besarla en los labios.

El móvil de Taylor volvió a sonar, Carrie una vez más.

—Taylor, no quiero meterme en esto. Pero si Carrie insiste en llamarte quizás sea porque es importante. Tal vez le pasó algo.

— ¿Crees que puede estar en problemas? —Dudó.

—No lo sé amor, pero no te morirás por atender su llamada.

Taylor tomó unos segundos para pensar.

—Tienes razón. Creo que voy a hablar con ella, tal vez necesite ayuda.

—Eso está bien —Depositó un tierno beso en la frente de Taylor—. Voy a comprar algunas cosas que necesito para adueñarme de tu cocina, regreso en un rato.

Laura se dispuso a levantarse pero Taylor no quitó las piernas de encima de las de Laura impidiendo que se levantara.

—Espera Laura, no quiero que te vayas. No tengo absolutamente nada que ocultarte mientras hablo con Carrie y tú estás presente.

—Lo sé cariño. Pero es cierto que necesito comprar algunas cosas para la comida. Habla con ella en privado el tiempo que sea necesario. Regreso en un rato, te quiero mucho.

Después de besarla se levantó y cogió el bolso, se dirigió a la salida y finalmente abandonó la casa para que Taylor se sintiese cómoda y en libertad a la hora de hablar con Carrie.

* * *

Media hora más tarde Taylor intentó comunicarse con Laura pero esta no atendió a ninguna de sus llamadas.

— ¡Maldita seas Laura! —Exclamó hablando sola mientras conducía su coche por la autopista— ¿¡Para que quieres un teléfono si no lo usas!?

Mientras conducía, Taylor utilizó el manos libres del teléfono y la llamó por tercera vez pero Laura no contestó. Decidió dejarle un mensaje de voz en el contestador.

 _ **Taylor:**_ _Laura, estoy perfectamente bien pero voy de camino al hospital. Se trata de Natasha, ha tenido un accidente pero me han dicho que no es nada grave. He intentado comunicarme contigo pero no sé dónde has metido tu teléfono. Nos vemos en el hospital._

Una hora después de haber salido Laura regresó a casa de Taylor, al abrir le extrañó comprobar que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

—Tay, ¿estás aquí? —Preguntó en voz alta.

Después de mirar en todos los dormitorios y partes de la casa y no encontrar a Taylor fue en busca de su teléfono el cual se había olvidado anteriormente en el dormitorio de Taylor e intentó ponerse en contacto con ella.

Laura presionó el botón de desbloqueó de su teléfono y vio que en la pantalla habían varias notificaciones de llamadas perdidas, mensajes de texto y dos mensajes de voz. Todo pertenecía a Taylor, rápidamente procedió a escuchar el mensaje del contestador. Cuando Laura escuchó que Taylor empezó el mensaje de voz diciendo _Laura_ , en lugar de un apodo cariñoso, y que iba de camino al hospital, se preocupó. Da igual que lo siguiente que escuchara fue que el accidente de Natasha no era grave, ya estaba preocupada.

Rápidamente cogió las llaves de su coche y se dispuso a salir de la casa rumbo al hospital que Taylor había mencionado en un segundo mensaje de voz.

* * *

Al llegar al hospital Laura fue directamente a la sala de espera número cuatro. Por el camino Laura había podido comunicarse por teléfono con Taylor y está ultima le había dicho que se encontrarían en dicha sala.

— ¡Aquí Laura!

Dijo Yael desde la sala de espera después de difícilmente reconocer a Laura cuando corriendo pasaba por delante de la sala.

Al escuchar su nombre Laura retrocedió fue directamente hasta Yael. Estaba tan confundida y preocupada que no se dio cuenta de que Yael estaba en compañía de Carrie Brownstein.

— ¿¡Qué le ha pasado!? —Preguntó un tanto alterada y con respiración agitada por correr desde el parking hasta el hospital.

—Tranquilízate Laura. Natasha no ha sufrido daños grabes, está consiente —Explicó Yael—. Un coche se saltó un stop e impactó contra el coche de Natasha. Ella recibió un golpe en la pierna y otro golpe en la cabeza contra la ventanilla del coche pero ni siquiera sangró. Ahora está en observación y Taylor está dentro con ella. Podrás verla en cuanto Tay salga.

— ¿¡Por qué no me llamasteis!? —Preguntó Laura al recordar que en su teléfono no había ninguna llamada de nadie más que Taylor.

—No tengo tu número, pero llamé a Taylor —Informó Carrie para seguidamente ofrecer la mano a Laura a forma de saludo—. Soy Carrie —Se presentó.

Laura y Carrie nunca antes habían coincidido juntas.

—Hola, yo soy Laura —Dijo al tiempo que estrechaba la mano de Carrie—. Estoy alterada y no me he dado cuenta de que estabas aquí, al entrar solo fijé en Yael. Lo siento.

—Tranquila, te entiendo. Todos estamos igual…

Yael regresó al lado de Laura y le ofreció una botella de agua que escasos seis segundos antes había ido a sacar de la maquina dispensadora que había en aquella misma sala de espera.

—Después del accidente los de la ambulancia cogieron el teléfono de Natasha y buscaron en las últimas llamadas y se pusieron en contacto con Carrie —Dijo Yael—. Luego Carrie llamó a Taylor y tras varias llamadas fallidas, Taylor le devolvió la llamada y le comunicó lo sucedido. No te llamamos porque Taylor ya lo había hecho.

El teléfono de Yael sonó.

—Ahora regreso —Dijo Yael para acto seguido salir de la sala de espera y hablar por teléfono en el pasillo.

Algo más tranquila, Laura retomó la conversación con Carrie. Ambas estaban de pie y a menos de medio metro de separación.

—Gracias por ponerte en contacto con Taylor. Natasha es como una hermana para nosotras.

—No necesito que me lo agradezcas —Respondió Carrie fríamente—. Mejor pídele perdón a Natasha porque seguro que por tu culpa Taylor no atendió a ninguna de mis seis llamadas.

Laura se sorprendió y por un momento hasta dudó de si realmente Carrie acababa de decir tal barbaridad.

— ¿Disculpa? —Frunció el ceño— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Por supuesto que lo hago Laura —Respondió Carrie—. Me da igual lo que actualmente esté pasando entre tú y Taylor, pero podrías comportarte como una adulta y dejar a un lado los celos.

— ¿Crees que tengo motivos para estar celosa de ti? Entonces te equivocas. ¿Y sabes por qué no estoy celosa? Porque Taylor y tú solo sois amigas.

—Solo somos amigas porque un día tú te interpusiste en nuestra relación —Dijo con despreció—. Taylor y yo estábamos iniciando una relación cuando de repente llegaste tú y lo fastidiaste todo.

—Escúchame bien Carrie, no voy a permitirte que digas tal cosa. Lo que sucedió o no entre tú y Taylor no es asunto mío, y no voy a contarte lo que Taylor y yo hablamos en privado…pero puedo decirte que tengo entendido que tú y Tay jamás llegasteis a ser pareja. Así que yo no estropeé absolutamente nada.

Carrie sonrió sarcásticamente.

— ¡Si lo estropeaste! —Espetó con rabia— Yo en tu lugar me sentiría la persona más repugnante del mundo. No entiendo por qué existen personas como tú a quienes os gusta estropear parejas. Dime algo Laura… ¿Estás orgullosa por confundir a Taylor y hacer que me dejase por ti?

Laura se quedó paralizada por varios segundos. No conocía personalmente a Carrie pero nunca llegó a imaginar que esa fuera su forma de pensar.

Cuando Laura se dispuso a responder apareció Taylor en compañía de Yael quienes se acercaron a Laura y Carrie.

— ¿Cómo sigue Natasha? —Preguntó Laura preocupada.

—Está bien cariño, tranquilízate —Dijo Taylor al tiempo que acariciaba el brazo de Laura—. Afortunadamente el golpe de la cabeza no es importante. Su pierna sufrió un esguince pero se recuperará pronto.

Carrie intentaba mantener la compostura pero le dolía cada gesto de cariño que Taylor le hacía a Laura.

—De acuerdo. Voy a entrar a verla.

Dijo Laura para seguidamente desaparecer de la sala de espera e ir hasta donde se encontraba Natasha.

* * *

 **N/A:** La segunda parte viene pronto. [ **Petición:** Hoy descubrí que una persona me hizo plagio copiando una de mis historias (de Rizzoli & Isles) y la publicó en otra pagina como si dicha persona fuese quien creó la historia. Me gustaría pediros que me lo informéis si leéis alguna historia que penséis que es mía y anteriormente la habéis leído bajo mi creación y sospecháis que la están copiando. Prometo que si lo hacéis, jamas revelaré el nombre de la persona que me lo comunique, será algo privado. Muchas gracias por tener tiempo para leer esta petición. Un saludo].


	9. CARRIE - PARTE 2 DE 2

**N/A:** Quiero dar las gracias por sus mensajes respecto al plagio. Y también a la gente que entró en _Wattpad_ y reportó a quien me copió el fic. ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

 _ **Última parte del capítulo anterior: "** Carrie intentaba mantener la compostura pero le dolía cada gesto de cariño que Taylor le hacía a Laura._

 _—De acuerdo. Voy a entrar a verla._

 _Dijo Laura para seguidamente desaparecer de la sala de espera e ir hasta donde se encontraba Natasha"._

 **Capítulo 09: "Carrie"** _ **[**_ _ **Parte 2 de 2]**_ _ **.**_

Algunos minutos más tarde, Laura seguía en compañía de Natasha quien estaba despierta pero seguía en observación en una sala con más pacientes. Yael había tenido que abandonar el hospital por cuestión de una hora. Taylor junto a Carrie esperaban en la sala de espera donde el médico y enfermeros solían ir cada cierto tiempo para informar por varios pacientes.

—Carrie, disculpa por no haber atendido tus llamadas —Dijo Taylor para seguidamente sincerarse—. Creí que se trataba de otra cosa… No imaginé que Natasha había tenido un accidente.

Taylor y Carrie estaban sentadas la una al lado de la otra. Actualmente la sala de espera solo estaba ocupada por ellas dos.

—No te preocupes Taylor. Comprendo que cuando vistes que era yo la persona que te llamaba lo último que querías era atender las llamadas…

Taylor frunció los labios y alejó la vista lejos de Carrie a modo de afirmación.

—Taylor, no sé qué idea tengas de mí, pero aunque yo no haya superado nuestra ruptura no significa que voy a estar molestándote con llamadas a cada instante para recriminarte o pedirte que vuelvas conmigo…

Taylor volvió la vista reencontrándose con los ojos de Carrie y guardó silencio mientras en su cabeza repetía lo que Carrie acababa de decir.

—Carrie, estoy confundida… Tú y yo solo fuimos amigas. Nunca fuimos pareja.

—Llegamos a tener sexo juntas —Recordó—. Yo no me acuesto con mis amigas.

—Una vez Carrie, una sola vez tuvimos sexo. Jamás hablamos de empezar una relación. Y sí, reconozco que cuando vi tus llamadas creí que querías hablar precisamente de lo que estamos hablando ahora y por eso no respondí.

— ¿No atendiste las llamadas por eso, o porque cierta persona te lo impidió?

Taylor enarcó una ceja mostrándose confundida.

— ¿Te refieres a Laura?

—Sí.

—No metas a Laura en esto. Fue decisión únicamente mía el no querer atender tus llamadas por la razón que ya te dije.

—Permite que dude ante esa respuesta… Pero está bien, ahora sois novias y admito que no me alegro por ello. Pero si tú eres feliz con alguien que influyó en tus decisiones y consiguió que tú me dejases plantada…perfecto —ironizó—. Deseo que duréis muchos años juntas.

Taylor resopló al tiempo que renegaba con la cabeza siendo presa de incredulidad. Desconocía el comportamiento que Carrie estaba teniendo en aquellos momentos.

—Carrie, solo voy a recalcar que tú y yo jamás fuimos parejas y que Laura nunca me pidió o me dijo que _te dejase_ a ti por ella. Laura apareció en mi vida y yo solita averigüé que mis sentimientos por ti jamás llegaron a ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para considerarte algo más que una amiga.

— ¿Hablas en serio Taylor? —Preguntó sorprendida y dolía a partes iguales.

—Sí. Y ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir referente a ti y a mí. Estoy aquí por Natasha y es lo único que ahora me importa.

—Creí que éramos amigas —Dijo todavía asombrada.

—Yo también Carrie, pero hoy me has demostrado que jamás te llegué a conocer. Nunca antes había visto en ti esta forma de ser.

—Yo tampoco creí que fueses de esa clase de personas que dan falsas esperanzas y cuando te cansas de ellas las abandonas para irte con la primera zorra que aparece en tu vida.

Cuando Taylor escuchó la palabra _zorra_ se sintió furiosa sabiendo que se refería a Laura. No iba a consentir tal cosa.

— ¡Basta Carrie! —Espetó realmente enfadada— Puedes decir lo que quieras de mí, pero no voy a permitir que hables así de Laura. Ella nunca metió sus narices en mi maldita amistad contigo. Es más, no quería decírtelo, pero gracias a que Laura habló conmigo te devolví la llamada —Se puso en pie y habló de manera alterada siendo inconsciente de que estaba gritando—. Y ahora hazme un maldito favor, borra mi número y no vuelvas a ponerte en contacto conmigo. No quiero saber de ti y si alguna vez me necesitas, no cuentes conmigo, tan siquiera pierdas el tiempo porque yo no voy a estar _ahí_ para ti. Taylor ha muerto para ti.

— ¡Ey, ey, ey! —Exclamó Yael quien corrió hacia Taylor y después de agarrarla por la cintura tiró de ella separándola de Carrie cuando ambas estaban encaradas— ¿¡Se puede saber qué está pasando!? Taylor, se escuchan tus gritos desde fuera.

— ¡Que te jodan Carrie! —Exclamó Taylor para seguidamente zafarse de Yael e irse de la sala de espera.

—Espera Taylor…

—Déjala —Pidió Yael impidiendo que Carrie fuese tras Schilling—. Está enfadada, necesita su espacio…

* * *

Taylor seguía en estado de shock tras descubrir los pensamientos tan negativos que rondaban la cabeza de la que un día fue su amiga. Se maldijo a sí misma por llegar a establecer una amistad con alguien tan repugnante como Carrie.

Frente a las puertas del ascensor una mujer pulsaba desesperadamente el botón para que el ascensor se detuviese en esa planta. Laura reconoció aquella inconfundible figura se acercó a ella.

—Ey chica, por más veces que le des al botón las puertas del ascensor no van a abrirse cuando tú quieras.

Dijo Laura pegándose por detrás a Taylor y abrazándola por la cintura.

—Dame mi espacio Laura —Pidió seriamente y sin moverse.

Inmediatamente Laura dejó de abrazarla para colocarse a un lado de Taylor pudiendo ver el aspecto que lucía el rostro de la rubia. Pura furia.

— ¿Qué pasa Tay?

Preguntó Laura pero no obtuvo respuesta e insistió.

—Me estás preocupando Taylor. Dime que te ocurre.

— ¡Carrie! —Exclamó molesta— ¡Eso es lo que me pasa!

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambas entraron. En el interior, Taylor pulsó el botón número cero.

— ¿¡Por qué esta puta mierda no funciona!? —Preguntó sin dejar de darle golpes a dicho botón.

Laura agarró las manos de Taylor que golpeaban con fuerza el panel de los botones del ascensor.

— ¡Detente! —Laura le hizo señas con la cabeza para que mirase hacia una pequeña pantalla— Sí funciona, los números no se iluminan pero se marcan en la pantalla —Soltó sus manos cuando segundos más tarde la rubia no ponía resistencia.

La cara de Laura reflejaba la incredulidad del momento viendo como su novia parecía histérica.

Taylor suspiró sintiéndose frustrada. Pegó su espalda y la parte trasera de su cabeza contra la pared del ascensor.

Laura cuidadosamente agarró la cabeza de Taylor reclamando y consiguiendo su mirada.

—Amor, cálmate —Pidió con un tono de voz conciliador— ¿Qué ha provocado que te alteres de esta forma?

Nadie más entró en el ascensor y automáticamente se cerraron las puertas para descender.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando hace unas horas en mi casa te dije que no quería hablar con Carrie de ciertos temas? Pues hemos terminado hablando y todo ha salido mal.

— ¿Tan mal ha ido?

Taylor asintió con la cabeza.

—Yael escuchó mis gritos y lo siguiente que hizo al entrar en la sala de espera fue separarme de Carrie cuando ambas estábamos encaradas.

Inconscientemente Laura abrió la boca estando sorprendida.

— ¿Qué te dijo Carrie para que terminases de esta manera?

Taylor se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos mientras filtraba la información que le diría a Laura. De la conversación con Carrie no quería contarle la última parte que fue la que provocó que Taylor perdiese la calma al escuchar lo de _zorra_.

—Ha dicho cosas que no me han gustado oír pero creo que las dijo desde el despecho… Luego le dije que no quería saber absolutamente nada de ella y que si me necesita no me busque porque no pienso estar para ella.

—Estás hablando en caliente. Tú y Carrie erais buenas amigas, es mejor que te tranquilices y no tomes decisiones mientras permaneces enfadada. Mañana veras las cosas con más calma y arreglareis la situación —Depositó un tierno beso en la frente de Taylor para luego abrazarla y acariciar con una mano su espalda.

Taylor volvió a dudar pero finalmente guardó silencio ocultando la parte en la que Carrie llamó zorra a Laura.

* * *

El estado de Natasha mejoró y horas más tarde fue trasladada a una habitación. Permanecería ingresada en el hospital hasta el día siguiente.

— ¿Cómo sigues Tasho? —Preguntó Yael después de entrar en la habitación en compañía de Laura, Taylor y Carrie.

—Bien.

Las cuatro mujeres estaban alrededor de la cama. A la derecha de Natasha estaba Yael, a los pies estaba Carrie y a la derecha estaban Laura y Taylor. Esta última con cara de pocos amigos.

—Ey Tay, pareces seria. ¿No te alegras de que esté bien? Sigo viva pero no voy a quitarte a Prepon, ella solo es mi compañera de cigarros —Sonrió causando lo mismo en Taylor y Laura.

—Claro que me alegro de que estés bien —Dijo Taylor mientras le acariciaba cariñosamente un brazo.

—Chicas, gracias a las cuatro por preocuparos por mí. Siento fastidiar vuestro día de descanso —Rio.

—No te preocupes Tasho. Una cena en tu casa bastará para recompensarnos el día de hoy —Bromeó Laura.

—Hecho, será un placer.

* * *

 **21:30h**

Después de que el tiempo de visita en el hospital se terminase, Laura y Taylor regresaron a casa de esta última.

— ¿Natasha o Carrie? —Preguntó Laura consiguiendo que Taylor abandonase sus pensamientos.

— ¿Perdón? —Dijo Taylor quien estaba en la cama con Laura.

—No has querido cenar nada y estás muy callada desde hace un rato. ¿Se debe a Carrie, cierto?

—Sí —Admitió sin mucho animo.

—Según me has dicho Carrie parece seguir enamorada de ti o por lo menos tiene sentimientos por ti… Comprende que pueda estar dolida.

Taylor negó con la cabeza.

—No pienso en eso. Hoy pasó algo más y no quiero decírtelo, pero al mismo tiempo siento que debes saberlo.

—No me afecta el hecho de que Carrie me llame zorra.

— ¿¡Como sabes eso!? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Yael me lo dijo después de que Carrie se desahogara con ella contándole vuestra discusión.

—Lo siento Laura…

—Está bien bebé, tú no tienes la culpa. Yo también te oculté algo… Cuando llegué al hospital, Carrie y yo estuvimos unos minutos hablando en privado y la cosa no fue muy bien. Por eso digo que no me afecta que Carrie intente dañarme llamándome zorra y la razón es porque hablar con ella me hizo entender que Carrie está enamorada de ti. Está mal que me llamara zorra, pero puedo entenderla, es despecho.

— ¿Carrie y tú hablasteis sin nadie más? —Preguntó confusa.

—Así es.

— ¿Y os tirasteis de los pelos luchando por mí? —Sonrió perversa.

Laura no pudo evitar reírse.

—Joder, no. No llegamos a eso.

—Mierda —De golpe borró la sonrisa pero en realidad estaba jugando.

— _¿Mierda?_ —Repitió Laura— ¿En serio?

—Entiéndeme, la idea me excitaba un poco… Laura Prepon peleándose por mí… —Taylor forzó un gemido ronco mientras fantaseaba con dicha idea.

Laura respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Si quieres podemos pelear tú y yo en esta misma cama. Te gustará mucho más que vernos pelear a Carrie y a mí…

Dijo Laura quien se inclinó hacia Taylor y la besó lentamente por el cuello mientras que los dedos de la mano derecha se deslizaban por el muslo de Taylor consiguiendo que su piel se erizase.

—Eso parece interesante… —Apuntó Taylor mientras atrapaba la cintura de Laura con ambas piernas.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —Pidió entre besos por el cuello de Taylor.

—Claro —Respondió mientras sus manos se deslizaban bajo la camiseta de Laura.

Laura dejó de besarla para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Mientras lo hacemos, ¿puedes susurrar la palabra _zorra_ en mi oído? —Se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo la risa.

— ¡Laura! —Se quejó e inmediatamente sacó las manos bajo la blusa de Prepon— No voy a hacer tal cosa. Y acabas de enfriarme por mencionar a Carrie… —Puso mala cara.

—Tranquila, necesito solo unos segundos para que te olvides de ella… —Cuidadosamente le mordió y estiró el labio inferior y luego la besó.


	10. Travesuras

**Capítulo 10:** _ **"Travesuras"**_ **.**

A pesar de que solamente han pasado tres días desde el accidente de Natasha, la noche de _reunión_ en casa no se cancelaba por nada del mundo. Taylor, Laura, Yael y Uzo llevaban cuatro horas en casa de Natasha. Habían cenado lo que Laura cocinó y luego pasaron horas hablando de todo un poco como hacían todos los jueves de reuniones.

 **22:13.h.**

Las luces del jardín de la casa de Natasha estaban apagadas y Laura aprovechó el momento. Agarró la mano de Taylor y sin darle explicaciones la obligó a caminar con ella poco más de cuatro metros. Mirando a su alrededor no vio a nadie más y lo siguiente que hizo fue entrar con Taylor a la caseta del jardín.

— ¿En serio está pasando esto? —Preguntó Taylor entre besos— Mierda, no sabes lo cachonda que me pone la situación.

Dentro y fuera de la caseta todo estaba oscuro pero podían distinguir las sombras por lo que ambas miraban por la ventana de la caseta para ver si alguien se acercaba a ellas.

—A mi también, así que disfrutemos… —Susurró Laura en su oído para luego morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Taylor acorraló a Laura contra la pared tomando el control de la situación aunque no por mucho tiempo...

—No tan rápido Tay… Me apetece jugar un poco.

Informó Laura burlonamente quien se giró haciendo que cambiasen de posiciones y Taylor fuese quien quedase entre la pared y el cuerpo de Laura.

— ¿¡En serio!? —Se quejó en voz baja— No tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que pregunten por nosotras… Por favor, no empieces con tu odiosa tortura.

Dijo Taylor a lo que Laura respondió con una sonrisa malvada.

—Mierda Schilling, estás extremadamente cachonda como para desesperarte antes de empezar a torturarte… —La mano de Laura recorrió el interior de uno de los muslos de Taylor mientras ambas se besaban con ímpetu.

Cuando la mano de Laura entró en contacto con la entrepierna de Taylor —por encima de los pantalones— esta última echó la cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— ¡Laura! Hazlo por dentro —Pidió entre gemidos.

Laura hizo caso omiso a la petición de Taylor y continuó su juego ahora en la entrepierna pero todavía por encima de la ropa.

—Tómalo con calma, estamos aquí para disfrutar… —Sonrió maliciosamente contra la boca de Taylor para acto seguido besarla.

Vengativamente Taylor atrapó con los dientes el labio inferior de Laura y lo estiró con fuerza pero sin hacerle mucho daño.

—Por favor bebé…

Pidió Taylor, cedió Laura.

Con una mano agarró la parte del elástico de los pantalones de Taylor y jaló para abrir paso a su mano libre la cual llevó hasta su entrepierna. Esta vez entrado en pleno contacto con el sexo de Taylor.

— ¡Ohh! —Gimió en la boca de Laura.

La humedad de Taylor recorría parte de los dedos de Laura quien no pudo resistirse e introdujo de golpe dos dedos en el interior de Taylor.

—Oh…mierda —Gimió disfrutando de los movimientos de Laura.

— _¿Chicas, me escucháis? —Gritó Natasha desde la puerta que comunicaba su casa con el jardín— Vamos a empezar ya con el juego._

Laura detuvo los movimientos de la mano cuando segundos más tarde Natasha gritó por segunda vez.

— ¡Mierda, no puede ser! —Exclamó Taylor cuando escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su amiga.

Indecisa, Laura no sacó los dedos del interior de Taylor pero la miró.

— ¿Crees que te dará tiempo de…?

Taylor frunció los labios y echó la cabeza hacia atrás pegándola contra la pared.

— ¡Joder Laura! —Se quejó todavía mirando al techo— ¡Dije que nada de tortura!

Laura sonrió sin hacer sonido alguno.

—Puedo…puedo hacer maravillas en escasos segundos… ¿Quieres que siga? —Dijo mirando a Taylor pero sin ser correspondida.

— ¡No! —Exclamó frustrada para acto seguido agarrar la mano de Laura y llevarla fuera de su entrepierna.

—Lo siento bebé, no pensaba en ser interrumpida.

— ¡Si no hubieses perdido el tiempo con tu maldita tortura nadie nos habría interrumpido!

—Vamos Tay, no te enfades conmigo. Te lo recompensaré, lo prometo.

—Eso espero —señaló a Laura con el dedo índice—, de lo contrario estarás en un grave problema.

Antes de salir de la caseta, Taylor y Laura se colocaron el cabello y parte de la ropa para no levantar sospechas frente a sus amigas.

El jardín de Natasha era verdaderamente grande cosa que utilizaron como excusa por la tardanza en regresar.

* * *

Después de escribir pequeñas notas doblaron los trozos de papel y escribieron en el exterior de cada papel el nombre de quien debía leer dicha nota. Luego las metieron en un tupperware que Natasha les facilitó.

—De acuerdo —Dijo Natasha—, cuando sea vuestro turno cogéis el papel que os corresponde y podéis leer lo que pone en realidad o inventaros algo sobre la marcha. Si alguna de las demás sospecha que sea mentira tiene que _acusar_ y la persona que estaba leyendo tiene la obligación de enseñar el papel. Si miente le restamos cinco puntos, y si dice la verdad se le restan a la persona que acusó. ¿Alguna duda?

—No —Respondieron las demás.

El primer turno era para Uzo quien se puso de pie y sacó un trozo de papel doblado donde se leía su nombre. Después de leerlo era momento para mentir o decir la verdad.

—Joder Uzo, eso es mentira —Acusó Natasha muerta de la risa.

— ¡Mierda! —Exclamó Uzo quien había mentido y sido descubierta.

— ¡Me toca!

Dijo entusiasmada Taylor quien se puso de pie y al azar sacó uno de los varios papeles que ponían su nombre.

El papel que eligió fue escrito por Laura y ponía lo siguiente:

 _ **Para Taylor:**_ " _No puedes imaginar lo cachonda que me pone saber que te gusta correr el riesgo de mientras hacemos_ _travesuras_ _poder ser pilladas por cualquiera_ … _Me encantaría repetir la experiencia de la caseta_ ".

La palabra _travesuras_ estaba marcada intencionadamente con una raya horizontal debajo.

Taylor hizo todo lo posible para mantener su cara de Poker tras leer la nota que Laura escribió.

— ¡Taylor! —Se quejó Yael— ¡No tenemos toda la noche!

La sonrisa de Laura creció cuando Yael hizo la pregunta y vio que Taylor todavía parecía estar procesando lo que acababa de leer.

—Un día me hice _pis_ en la piscina de Natasha —Se inventó Taylor deseando resultar convincente.

— ¡Mientes! —Acusó Yael—. ¡Te he pillado!

— ¡Impugno este juego! —Dijo Taylor haciendo todo lo posible para no mostrar la nota.

—Impugno tu impugnación —Replicó una competitiva y sonriente Yael— Enséñanos la nota y sabremos si dices la verdad o no.

— ¡Madura Taylor!

Dijo Laura después de ponerse de pie y arrebatarle de las manos la nota a Taylor.

—Cinco puntos para Yael porque en la nota que leyó Taylor realmente pone; _mi cantante favorito es_ _Drake_ —Mintió Laura y luego arrugó la nota.

— ¡Lo sabía! —Exclamó Yael más contenta que antes— Me apunto cinco puntos y voy en cabeza.

Taylor recuperó la tranquilidad porque gracias a la actuación de Laura no tuvo que enseñar la nota.

* * *

Cuando salieron de la casa de Natasha, Laura y Taylor se dirigieron al coche de esta última.

Cuando llegaron al coche, lejos de soltar la mano de Laura, Taylor la sostuvo con más fuerza e hizo que la morena dejase de caminar.

— ¿En serio te gustaría repetir la experiencia de la caseta? —Preguntó Taylor recordando la nota sintiéndose avergonzada y confusa a partes iguales.

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a Laura y la expresión en la cara de Taylor no le ayudaba deducir si la rubia estaba horrorizada o gratamente sorprendida.

—Sí… —Laura frunció el ceño viendo la expresión en el rostro de Taylor y decidió rectificar— No… —Otra rectificación— Quiero decir… —Suspiró presa de la frustración del momento— ¿Puedo pensarlo antes de darte una respuesta definitiva? —Preguntó más confusa que al principio.

Taylor no podía parar de sonreír ante la confusión de la morena.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? —Preguntó a modo de burla con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Un poco… —Confesó— No sé qué debo contestar porque viendo tus ultimas expresiones faciales creo que jamás debí escribir la nota.

Taylor acorraló a Laura contra el coche y su cuerpo.

—Quizás esto te ayude a salir de dudas…

Una de las manos de Taylor recorrió el torso de Laura ascendiendo hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos por encima de la ropa.

—Taylor… —Miró alrededor para ver si alguien pasaba cerca de ellas o si alguien observaba desde la casa de Natasha— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó cuándo comprobó que la calle estaba despejada.

Taylor se pegó por completo a Laura y llevó la boca al cuello de la morena.

—Estamos junto a mi coche… —Habló mientras depositaba picotazos por el cuello de Laura rumbo a su oreja—, en la calle y expuestas a que cualquier persona pase y nos vea semidesnudas manteniendo sexo… —Se detuvo cuando su boca estaba a la altura de la oreja de Laura y habló en susurro— ¿Te preguntas qué hacemos? Llevar a cabo una de las confesiones que escribiste en la nota… —Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja para seguidamente meter una de las manos bajo el vestido de Laura y recorrer el interior de sus muslos dirección al sexo de Laura.

— ¡Oh, mierda! —Dijo entre dientes conteniendo la respiración por varios segundos. Seguidamente agarró la mano libre de Taylor para tirar de ella consiguiendo entrar al coche y cerrar la puerta.

Para sus adentros Laura agradeció que los cristales del coche de Taylor estuviesen tintados de negros impidiendo la visión desde el exterior del coche.

—No tan rápido Laura, ahora me toca a mí…

Informó Taylor para sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Laura arrodillarse frente a ella sobre las alfombrillas de los asientos traseros del coche.

Entre las piernas de Laura, Taylor se inclinó y besó el cuello de su novia.

— ¿El que te toca a ti, Taylor? —Preguntó confundida.

—Torturarte a mi gusto… —Informó mirándola a los ojos y luego introdujo una mano bajo el vestido de Laura para con el dedo pulgar masajear el clítoris de Laura por encima del tanga.

— ¡Uhmm Taylor! Por favor… —Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Por tu culpa no pude llegar al orgasmo, ahora vas a pagar por ello.

Sin descuidar los besos en su boca, Taylor agarró con ambas manos el vestido de Laura y lo subió hasta la cintura para luego agarrar el tanga de Laura y deslizarlo por sus piernas hasta quitárselo.

—Esto no se vale —Pidió con dificultad al hablar— Yo tan si quiera pude torturarte como hubiese deseado…

Taylor sonrió maliciosamente frente a aquel comentario.

—Laura, tus palabras lo están empeorando… —Besó su cuello mientras con el dedo pulgar dibujaba círculos sobre el clítoris de Laura— Si me provocas puedo ser jodidamente vengativa y es una lección que a estas alturas deberías tener aprendida…

Laura había perdido la cordura. Necesitaba urgentemente los dedos y la lengua de Taylor dentro de ella pero no iba a comunicar dicha información porque sabía perfectamente que Taylor la utilizaría para alargar la tortura.

Los gemidos de Laura eran roncos cuando Taylor vacilaba con introducir los dedos en su intimidad.

Laura agarró el cabello de Taylor y sin hacerle daño le dio un leve tirón teniendo acceso total a su cuello el que mordió y succionó.

—Por favor Taylor —Susurró contra sus labios—, te necesitó ya —Informó para acto seguido besarla.

Mientras eso sucedía el dedo pulgar de Taylor frotaba lentamente el clítoris de una excitadísima Laura.

Taylor dejó que Laura la besase por unos segundos más para luego llevar la mano libre hasta el pecho de Laura y empujarla contra el respaldo del asiento.

Taylor repitió las palabras que Laura le dijo horas atrás.

—Tómalo con calma Laura, estamos aquí para disfrutar…

— ¡Mierda! —Se quejó mirándola con rabia.

Satisfecha, Taylor llevó la boca hasta el interior de uno de los muslos de Laura para depositar besos y algún que otro mordisco.

La espalda de Laura se arqueó al sentir la boca de Taylor cerca de su sexo.

— ¡Joder! —Gimió Laura cuando por sorpresa la lengua de Taylor se aplanó sobre su hinchado y palpitante clítoris. Inconscientemente las manos de Laura fueron directas a la cabeza de la rubia.

Los gemidos de Laura volvían loca a Taylor quien se excitaba al ser consiente del placer que ejercía sobre Prepon.

Conocedora de lo que a Laura le gustaba, Taylor dirigió dos dedos y los introdujo —sin dificultad alguna— en el interior de Laura mientras que con la lengua causaba fricción en el clítoris de la morena.

— ¡Mmm! ¡Sigue así por favor! —Suplicó Laura casi sin aliento.

Taylor aceleró el ritmo de la lengua estimulando el clítoris de Laura mientras no dejaba de mover los dedos dentro y fuera de la vagina.

— ¡Tay, Tay, Tay! —Gritó desesperadamente mientras los músculos de su vagina se contraían más fuerte que nunca.

En pleno orgasmo Laura intentó mantener firme las piernas y difícilmente lo consiguió. La combinación de los dedos y la lengua de Taylor en su entrepierna se habían apoderado del control absoluto de su cuerpo.

Después del orgasmos y mientras poco a poco Laura recuperaba el ritmo de la respiración, Taylor besó y mordisqueó el cuello de su novia.

—Mierda Laura, mira los malditos cristales de mi coche —Dijo todavía besando su cuello.

Laura miró los cristales del coche, estaban totalmente empañados. Luego miró a Taylor.

—La culpa no es solamente mía… —Se excusó entre risas para luego agarrar la cara de Taylor y besarla.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	11. Hasta pronto

**Capítulo 11: -** _ **"Hasta pronto".**_

—Ey chica, estás muy contenta para ser las cinco de la madrugada y tener que trabajar casi doce horas seguidas...

—No es para menos, hoy regresa Laura y no puedo esperar a esta noche para verla.

—Pobre Laura, mañana tendrá agujetas en todos los lugares de su cuerpo... —Dijo Uzo dibujando una sonrisa divertida.

—Esta noche mis planes para Prepon no son exactamente dejar que duerma... —Dijo Taylor sonriendo de manera traviesa.

Laura había viajado por motivos de trabajo y había estado fuera de casa por tres días. En esos días ella y Taylor habían mantenido el contacto por teléfono.

Taylor y Laura se verían esta noche en casa de Taylor. A las nueve Laura tendría que llegar a casa de Taylor pero el reloj marcaba las diez de la noche y ni rastro de ella cosa que empezaba a preocupar a la rubia. Llamó a Prepon pero no obtuvo respuesta y decidió mandarle mensajes de texto vía _Whatsapp_.

 _ **22:20.h.**_

 _ **Para Laura:**_ _Amor. ¿Te queda mucho para llegar a mi casa? Sigo pensando que mi idea de irte a buscar al aeropuerto era mejor que venir en taxi…_

Laura hacía quince minutos que llegó a su casa pero estaba enfadada con Taylor y por el momento no le apetecía hablar con ella. No contestó el mensaje de Taylor.

 _ **Para Laura:**_ _¿Qué pasa Laura? Estás leyendo mis mensajes y no me contestas. ¿Dónde estás metida?_

 _ **22:24.h**_ _._

 _ **Para Taylor:**_ _¿Es verdad que ayer por la noche Carrie estuvo en tu casa?_

 _ **Para Laura:**_ _Sí, pero puedo explicártelo._

Taylor sabía que Laura había leído el mensaje pero al no obtener respuesta insistió en enviarle otro.

 _ **Para Laura:**_ _Laura, deja que te explique el porqué Carrie y yo estábamos juntas anoche. Hace una hora que deberías haber llegado a mi casa y todavía no lo has hecho… Por favor bebé, sé que ya estás en la ciudad. Dime dónde estás exactamente y voy por ti._

 _ **Para Taylor:**_ _No quiero verte hoy. Estoy enfadada y no quiero decirte ninguna estupidez de la que tenga que arrepentirme más tarde. Mañana nos vemos en el trabajo._

 _ **Para Laura:**_ _Por favor amor, llevamos tres días sin estar juntas. Quiero verte ahora y no tener que esperar a mañana para poder abrazarte. Lo de Carrie es una tontería y me niego a creer que para ti sea más importante estar enfadada conmigo por algo que desconoces en lugar de querer verme después de tres días separada de mí._

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Laura decidió volver a enviarle un mensaje.

 _ **Para Taylor:**_ _Ven a mi casa._

 _ **Para Laura:**_ _Gracias cariño. En aproximadamente diez minutos estoy allí._

Los celos y enfado de Laura tenían una explicación. Esta mañana una agencia de paparazzis difundió en varias redes sociales imágenes de Taylor junto a Carrie. Las fotos eran de ayer por la noche y fueron tomadas fuera de la casa de Taylor. Había fotos de ambas montándose en el coche de Taylor y otras fotos del coche abandonando el garaje de la casa de Schilling. Era la primera vez que Laura se ponía celosa de Carrie y eso que las fotos no eran comprometidas.

* * *

 _ **22:46.h**_ _._

Laura seguía estando celosa pero sabía que cuando tuviese a Taylor frente a ella no podría mantener su orgullo. Necesitaba abrazarla y besarla.

Taylor utilizó la copia de las llaves y entró en casa de Prepon.

El corazón de Laura se aceleró cuando escuchó la cerradura de la puerta.

Taylor recorrió el pasillo y caminó hasta la luz procedente de la cocina americana donde Laura esperaba por ella.

—Hola amor… —Dijo una insegura Taylor sin dejar de caminar rumbo a su novia. Se moría por abrazarla pero no sabía cuánto enfadada podía estar.

Laura no pudo contener una sonrisa al ver a Taylor.

—Hola cariño —Dio algunos pasos para acto seguido fundirse en un cariñoso abrazo con Taylor.

Taylor volvió a dudar en cómo actuar pero hizo lo que sintió, besar los labios de Laura de forma apasionada. Solo habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que se vieron pero, al igual que Laura, Taylor necesitaba besarla y sentirla.

Laura correspondió el beso con el mismo ímpetu que era besada por su novia pero pasados dos minutos de abrazos y besos necesitó interrumpir el momento.

—Tranquila Tay, necesito respirar —Informó con una sonrisa.

Ambas todavía permanecían abrazadas y mirándose a los ojos.

— ¿Quieres que hablemos de lo de Carrie? —Preguntó Taylor.

—Depende…

La sonrisa de Laura se esfumo al escuchar el nombre de Carrie. Se separó de Taylor y se sentó en el sofá.

Taylor la siguió y se detuvo frente a ella.

— ¿De qué depende?

—Si crees que la explicación me va a enfadar prefiero no escuchar nada respecto a lo de anoche con Carrie.

Taylor frunció el ceño mostrándose ofendida.

—Laura… ¿Estás insinuando o dudas de que he podido acostarme con Carrie? —Permaneció de pie.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero no quiero escuchar que Carrie intentó besarte o algo más… En serio, esta mañana he visto las malditas fotos tuyas con Carrie y me he enfadado. No puedes hacerte a la idea de lo mal que me ha sentado ver esa mierda.

—Creo que sí puedo hacerme una idea porque es justo lo que estoy sintiendo yo en este preciso momento. Llevo toda la mañana deseando que llegase la noche para poder estar contigo pero acabas de estropearlo todo.

— ¿Taylor? —Laura se puso en pie cuando Taylor se alejó— ¿Vas a irte?

—Ya lo estoy haciendo —Respondió sin dejar de caminar rumbo a la puerta.

Laura aligeró el paso y alcanzó a Taylor antes de que llegase a la puerta de la salida. La agarró del brazo e hizo que se girase para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—No te enfades cariño, no estoy dudando de ti. Te conozco, sé que no me serías infiel y menos con ella. Estoy segura de que Carrie te buscó para intentar arreglar vuestra amistad o disculparse por lo del hospital. Pero al ver las fotos de ambas juntas me he puesto celosa y lo único en lo que pude pensar es en que Carrie intentó besarte. Es eso lo que me enfadó y no he podido evitarlo.

Más calmada, Taylor le explicó lo sucedido.

—Anoche Carrie fue a mi casa…

—Espera Taylor… No es necesario que me des explicaciones.

Taylor la fulminó con la mirada.

—Estaba hablando yo, no vuelvas a interrumpirme —Dijo en un fingido serio tono de voz.

—De acuerdo, lo siento.

—Cómo iba diciendo —Prosiguió Taylor—, anoche fue a mi casa para disculparse por cómo se comportó en el hospital. La invité a pasar y hablamos tranquilamente en el salón de mi casa. Y sí, Carrie intentó besarme pero no lo consiguió. Luego se disculpó por intentar besarme y cuando le expliqué que no me interesa ser su amiga la llevé hasta su casa porque eran casi las doce de la noche. Eso es todo lo que pasó Prepon.

— ¿Prepon? —Sonrió divertidamente— De acuerdo, siento mi comportamiento en los mensajes de texto. En realidad yo también deseaba verte hoy, tenía muchas ganas de poder besarte y abrazarte.

—Me alegra oír eso porque esta noche tenía pensado utilizar mi lengua para otra cosa que no es hablar… —Pasó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Laura— Así que ahora guarda silencio, vamos a tu jodida cama y recompénsame el tiempo perdido.

Dijo Taylor para seguidamente besarla mientras sus manos se dirigieron a la espalda de Laura para bajar la cremallera del vestido.

— ¿Tan desesperada estás después de tres días sin mí? —Sonrió maliciosamente. Luego la besó para atraparle el labio inferior y estirárselo con los dientes— Creo que esta noche no vamos a dormir mucho…

—No vine aquí para dormir…

Admitió Taylor quien sin dejar de besarla caminó hasta el dormitorio de Laura.

* * *

 **N/A:** Esto ha sido todo en esta historia. **Agradezco** el recibimiento a este fanfic debido a que es en español y hay _poca_ gente de habla hispana interesada en _**Laylor**_ …así que gracias por apoyar los fanfic en español. Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
